The Crow Unleashed, A Loonatics story
by joshua.hosking.1
Summary: The Loonatics, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Rev, Cassidy and Zidovia are devastated about the loss of Cassidy's husband Tech who was killed by her brother Andrew. But 1 year later A darker Tech is resurrected, and reverts to his rockstar like persona Ethon. Ethon is given new powers to help avenge his own death and make his enemies pay for what they did to his friends and his wife.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Eve

It starts here in the Loonatic headquarters at 2:34p.m. on October 30th of 2774. Cassidy Coyote, Lexi Bunny, and Rev Runner are planning to go out for Halloween tomorrow. They also set up stuff for other trick-or-treaters to come to their place. They do try to convince the others to tag along with them incase danger happens to be nearby.

Lexi: Hey Cass, you ready for Halloween night?

Cassidy: I will soon…I just need to try on my costume before I'm ready. Could you help me out a little?

Lexi: Yeah, sure…Hold your hair while I do up the buttons here. (As Lex finishes the buttons on the dress, she sees Cassidy putting white make-up on her facial fur) Um…Cass…what's with the make-up and how are you getting it to show on your fur?

Cassidy: Oh this stuff…Tech made it for me. It's kind of like the make-up that humans put on, except this can actually show on animal fur.

Lexi: You mean like…dying hair

Cassidy: Exactly. ( Cass then puts on the black color stick to make like scars. She will be going out as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas)

Lexi: Wow, look at you Cass. You look amazing. Sally was my favorite character too.

Cassidy: Oh yeah?…That's cool. I just hope that Tech comes along. It wouldn't be fun without him.

Lexi: Well, you know how he is with that lab of his…he never leaves that place until his project is finished. Did you pick out a costume for him?

Cassidy: Yes I did. It was the Jack Skellington one. But I don't if he would even wear it. I just wish he wasn't stuck in that lab all day missing out all the fun.

Lexi: I wouldn't worry about it Cass. If I knew Tech's love for you, he would never disappoint you. (The door knocks 5 times) Come in. (Rev Runner enters the room)

Rev: Hi-girls-just-wondering-if-you-were-ready-for-Halloween-tomorrow-Oh-thanks-again-Cass-for-helping-me-pick-out-a-costume-that-you-bought-from-the-mall-It-really-suits-me-very-well-Hey-I-got-Slam-to-tag-along-with-us-for-trick-or-treating-so-that-danger-wouldn't-dare-to-interrferre-speaking-of-Danger-he-wanted-to-stay-to-keep-an-eye-out-for-kids-who…

Cassidy: Okay, okay hahaha. We get it Rev, I'm glad you like your costume. That reminds me Lex…how did you like yours?

Lexi: Great. I really love it. (Lexi will be going out as a Warrior Princess.) I've always wondered why you didn't join before ya…CRRRAAASH…What in the world was that?!

Rev, Cass, and Lex rush over to the main room to find Duck covered in candy, lying on the floor.

Lex: Duck…what are doing with candy? Don't you have any manners?

Rev: You-know-that-candy-was-supposed-to-be-for-the-trick-or-treaters-now-we'll-have-buy-a-new-bash!

Duck: Wait a minute. I never touched that candy. Besides, I don't even eat this kind. (Duck usually eats suckers)

Lex: True…then if you didn't try to eat it then who did?

Cass looks over to the pool table. "I think I know who did." (Cass walks over and looks underneath the table to see Slam with candy in his hand)

Slam: (Smiles) hehehehehe. Brorry

Cass: Slam, (also smiles) this is for other trick-or-treaters. (Slam frowns, but hands over the candy) But you'll get some if you come with us, right?

(Slams nods and sticks his tongue out) I'll take that as a yes, hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hidden Life

As the group clean up the mess, Ace Bunny is doing his daily training in the training room. He volunteered to stay behind and serve candy to kids, as well as contact the team incase of an emergency. 30 minutes later, he then goes to check on Tech who is working on new weapons, to see if he wants to go with his wife and friends for Halloween. But Tech is sort of confused on what his decision will be. He obviously is always in the lab inventing, but he doesn't want to disappoint Cassidy.

Tech: Oh, hey Ace. How was your training?

Ace: It was awesome, getting better every day. So you going to go out tomorrow night with the guys?

Tech: Ugghhh…I don't know chief. You know I'm usually stuck in the lab inventing. And you know how much I love Inventing.

Ace: Yeah, I know.

Tech: But then again…ever since I met Cass, I've started to be a little different. I got out more often, we had many dates, and then I finally wanted to marry her. I thought I'd never get over so much inventing. I still do invent things, but tonight's a big night for Cassidy. I really don't want to disappoint Cass.

Ace: Hey buddy, I know what it's like to try to make a tough decision. While I was still in to doing stunts in movies, I didn't really enjoy it. But I needed to do it for the money so my family could live a good life. But ever since the meteor gave me my powers…I left the business to be where I am today. I wouldn't worry about it Tech. I'm sure you'll make the choice. Anyway I'm gonna check with the guys, see ya later.

Tech: Alright, later chief. Got to finish these projects here.

Tech continues to work on his projects, but the room was so warm, he could barely breath.

"Phew…It's hot in here. I'd better open a window." He then goes to the other side of the lab to open the window, but as he opens it, there stood a large black bird near the window staring at Tech. Tech then decides to leave the bird alone and goes back to work, but the bird suddenly flies onto the windowsill and chirps at Tech. "Hey…what are you doing?" as it flaps it's wings, it accidentally knocks over a capsule as it rolls towards him. He picks it up, and opens it to unveil an old poster of a disbanded rock band (Based on Three Days Grace)…with himself on the cover. "Oh wow…I haven't seen this in years. Even my old friends." Tech has not told the Loonatics that he was a member of the band. But then he thought about it after seeing the poster. "I think I'll tell the guys about this…They may not believe me but it's worth a try."

As the bird flies away, Tech closes the window incase it tries to sneak in again. Tech then heads to the main room to meet the Loonatics and tell them about his past.

Tech: Hey guys.

Loonatics: Hi, Tech.

Cassidy: Hi sweetie. (Goes over to kiss him on the cheek, and Tech returns it)

Lexi: Hey…what's that you got there Tech?

Tech: Oh this…well you guys may not believe it but…I was a member of a rock band.

Rev: You-were-a-rockstar-at-one-point.-Tell-us-about-it-Tech-come-on-Tech-tell-us-please-please-please-please-please!

Duck: Him!?…a rock star!? Oh please…professor egg head here doesn't even have the rock star image to claim to be one. (Points at Tech) Besides…where is your proof so rocking wannabe.

Every one: DUCK!.

Duck: What…Just trying to prove a point. Anyway where was I… oh yes. So geek, do you have any proof with you?

(Tech unfolds the poster)

Tech: You mean this proof?

As Duck looks at the poster…he gasps as he sees Tech in the poster with 3 other band mates…with a rock star image.

Rev: WOW!-You-were-in-Three-Days-Grace-3000?-I-loved-that-band.

Lexi: Awesome hair there Tech.

Ace: (Smiling) You had hair? I didn't even know you grow it.

Tech: Yeah…well you know, some people want to put some stuff behind them.

Cassidy: Whoa…you look amazing hun.

Slam: Blawesome! (Thumb up)

Tech: Thanks Slam. Well, you see guys…This happened when I was graduating from High School. This guy here named Barry and I were classmates during the time, and were the best of friends. As usual I was in the lab doing science work and then he comes up with Brad & Neil and asked me if I would like to do something with them. When they said they would to form a band with me, they thought it would help me get out more, and I agreed. So we did it. Barry was Guitar, Brad was bass, Neil was drums and I was singer/guitar. Reason why because Barry overheard me when I was in the shower once (Everyone laughs)

Anyway we went on while we're still in School…we even performed at the school for dances. We did release about 3 albums. All made in 2 years each and we were a big hit.

Ace: So if you guys were a big hit then. How come you guys don't go out anymore?

Lexi: Hey Tech, what happened to the guys?

Tech: Well, since University I have been struggling in my classes. Every time we go have a good time, it turns into a bad time during school. Like the time my machine blew up in the teacher's face…he's said I was mad after that.

Cass: Wow…that must of really hit you hard. Especially calling you mad. I guess you really hurt emotionally.

Tech: I was as a matter of fact. But ever since the Meteor I grew smarter and got back on track with my projects. The teacher was amazed about my magnetic powers and apologized for the insult…but at the same I wanted to keep it up and not lose focus just incase. So I talked to the guys about leaving the band to continue my studies and they understood perfectly. But unfortunately graduation came by and I was hoping to back with them, but they had other stuff to do. So we said our goodbyes and haven't seen each other since.

Rev (in his normal voice): Ouch. That's really sad. Sorry to hear.

Duck: Huh…I guess I'm sorry for those names I called ya. And you certainly proved me wrong.

Tech: Thanks Duck, it's okay

Slam: GROUP HUG! (Everyone hugs)

Tech looks at Cass: Hey Cass.

Cassidy: Yes Tech?

Tech: You still have that Halloween costume?

Cassidy: Yo..you are…coming with us?

Tech: Sure Cass, I didn't know spending time with my wife was a bad thing.

Cassidy: Oh…of coarse not hehehe…wait here. I'll be right back (kisses Tech).

Lexi: I knew you wouldn't let her down.

Rev: Oh-were-gonna-so-much-fun-tomorrow-night-I-can't-wait.

Duck: Okay speedster…calm down…save it for Halloween, if you can.

Ace: Yeah. Let's get ready for tomorrow guys. Get to work on decorating a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Devil's Night part 1

It is Halloween. H.Q. has been decorated for the special holiday. Tech, Cass, Lexi, Rev and Slam have their Halloween costumes on and is ready to go Trick-Or-Treating, while Ace and Duck are staying behind for other kids and waiting for any last minute instructions from Zadavia. As they go out, Tech talks to Cassidy about what he saw at the lab where he found the poster.

Lexi: Okay guys, ready to go?

Cassidy: You bet.

Rev: Oh-this-is-gonna-be-fun-I-just-know-it. You-know-this-is-the-first-time-in-recent-years-since-I've-gone-trick-or-treating-because-of-being-an-action-hero-but-I've-been-looking-forward-to-this-for-months-now-and…(Slam covers his beak)

Slam in his language: (Save it for later)

Tech: He's right Rev. You don't want to waste your energy before going out do ya?

Rev: Yeah-I-guess-you're-right.

Lexi: Well then come on, let's go. (Ace & Duck walks in)

Duck: Be sure you guys turn on your communicators. You always got to be prepared for the boss lady.

Cassidy: Don't worry Duck, we got everything, so if anything comes up let us know. And hopefully you won't take credit for our accomplishments.

Duck: Hey, since when did take credit for anything you do?

Ace: Like the time you tried to order that cape that you lost to Tech? Or maybe the time Tech captured The Stomper and you took all the credit?

Duck: Okay, okay I get the point.(looks at Tech) And I still didn't appreciate paying that bill.

Ace: Okay guys you go have fun. We'll let you know if anything happens.

The gang heads out to go trick-or-treating, while Ace & Duck head to the main room. Outside, they come to the first house. A young lady opens the door with a bowl of candy.

Gang: Trick-or-treat.

Lady: Oh the Loonatics, a pleasure. Here you go. Rev, Cass, Lexi, (lowers her voice) Slam, and Tech.

Gang: Thank you.

Lady: Your very welcome. Have a nice evening.

Cassidy: She seems nice.

Lexi: Yeah she does. We did save her from that one attack a couple years back.

Cassidy: Oh yeah?

Tech: Yep, from our very first mission. We had to defeat these Ice Vikings to stop them from freezing the whole city.

Cassidy: Oh yeah, that one. It was so cold in that orphanage, especially with those Vikings running around.

Rev: Yeah-even-the-pizza-was-cold. It-even-froze-Slam-and-all-of-us.

Slam: Blyeah.

Lexi: There's our next house.

As they approach the next house, Tech looks up and sees a crow on a lamppost. The same one that was in his lab when he found the poster.

Tech: I'll catch up with you guys, I need to talk to Cass about something.

Lexi: Okay see ya there.

Cassidy: What's going on Tech? Is something wrong.

Tech: Look up there. (Cass looks up to see the bird Tech is pointing to)

Cassidy: So what…it's just a crow.

Tech: Remember the poster I showed you guys?

Cassidy: Yes?

Tech: That bird over there tried to get in and knocked it over. That's how I found it. Before that, it was just sitting there staring at me. I found it to be a little creepy. But for some unknown reason, it looked as if it wanted to tell me something.

Cassidy: Why would a crow try to tell you something if it's just sitting there?

Tech: I don't know Cass. I wish I knew. Come on, we better catch up to the guys.

Cassidy: Yeah, good idea. Hey guys, wait up!

Meanwhile back at H.Q., Ace & Duck are doing well for themselves. They have been visited by children and gave them candy. It maybe a quite and harmless night…Or so they thought.

Duck: Okay kids, don't crowd, there's enough for everyone here. Hey, careful that's my feather.

Ace: Hahahahaha, can't handle the pressure other there Duck?

Duck: hummmgh. Okay, that's enough kids, goodnight. Phew…If I go through something like that ever again I swear I'm going to scream.

Ace: Don't worry Duck, I'll handle the next bunch. At least they appreciate me a little more.

Duck: What's that supposed to mean?

Ace: Oh nothing, except the fact that I am the leader and you tried to steal my position on a number of occasions.

Duck: Aahhh…you make a good point. (Doorbell rings). Well, it's your turn to handle that bundle of joy.

Ace: Yep, it is. I'll be back. (Opens the door to see a couple of teenagers)

Teens: Trick-or-Treat.

Ace: Hey guys, um…just curious. Aren't you a little old to be doing this?

Teen #1: Yeah, but we love this holiday.

Teen #2: We just love the fact we get to wear costumes and all that.

Ace: (Giggles) I know what you mean. Well, here you go guys.

Teen #2: Thanks man.

Teen #1: Goodnight.

Ace: Night guys.

Duck: Well I guess you're better than me with that.

Ace: We're not all better at everything duck. (The buzzer goes off) Uh-oh, we got trouble.

Duck: Just when I was starting to relax.

They turn on the screen to speak with their boss, Zadavia.

Zadavia: Hello Loonatics, sorry to interrupt your holiday, but we have trouble approaching.

Ace: What's seems to be the problem Zadavia?

Zadavia: The problem is this. I have indicated a threat that has found his into Acmetropolis.

I also fear that he is not alone this time.

Duck: So who is this threat we're talking about?

Zadavia: I'll give you a hint. He is the brother of a fellow member.

Ace: Andrew. He's come for Cassidy and Tech.

Duck: Ace…they're out there trick-or-treating. If he finds them before we do, who knows what's gonna happen.

Ace: You're right Duck. We've got to warn them!

Zadavia: You do that, I'll keep tracking him down to keep you up to date. Zadavia out.

Ace: alrighty Duck, let's jet.

Duck: Wait…What about the kids, they might knock on our door with nobody to answer.

Ace: I never thought of that. (They take the bowl outside the door) We'll leave this here with this note let the kids know we're gone. Come on Duck, we gotta go.


	4. Chapter 4: Devil's Night II

Before Ace and Duck get ready for their mission and warn the others about Andrew and his gang, the rest of the Loonatics are still trick-or-treating around the city. Rev & Lexi so far have kept Slam from chasing people for candy which is a good thing. In the mean time, Tech would soon run into a big surprise while him and Cassidy are walking ahead of them.

Cassidy: I will say Tech, that is kind of creepy to have a bird stare at you while your inventing. I'd be scared too if someone was spying on me.

Tech: I do agree with on that one Cass. Hey, how many houses do we have left to go to, I don't want to say anything but my feet are killing me.

Cassidy: Mine too, but don't worry their's just those 3 houses down there to see. Besides, (Turns around and looks at Rev) I think we have enough already.

Rev used his super speed at times going door to door.

Rev: Okay-maybe-I-was-a-little-too-excited-about-this-trip.

Tech: A little?

Rev: Okay-maybe-more-but-you-can't-blame-me-for-being-like-this.-I-was-really-looking-forward-to-it.

Lexi: We know Rev, and you every right to be excited.

Slam: Wha…?

Lexi: What is it Slam?

Slam points to the direction at what he saw. They all look to see a man waving at them and appears to be walking across the street towards them. Slam begins to shake in fear as he feels the man is gonna hurt them, but Lex calms him down before anything happens. Apparently he had a bus schedule in his hand. Slam sees it and relaxes as the man only wanted directions to the nearest bus stop.

Man: Excuse me guys, sorry if I frightened you.

Rev: Oh-don't-worry-sir-Slam-is-relieved-that-your-not-trying-to-hurt-us-or-anything.-What-can-we-do-for-you?

Man: Well I'm trying to get to the Hotel that's down by that park over there. I was wondering if you could direct me to the closest bus stop so I…(He stops talking and sees Tech staring at him) Is the Coyote okay?

Cassidy: Tech…Tech what's wrong?

Tech: Barry? (The man widen his eyes as The Loonatics look in shock)

Man: (Smiles) Oh my goodness…Tech E. Coyote! (Comes over and gives Tech a hug and Tech returns it.) Oh sorry man, I didn't recognized you will all that make-up on. How have you been buddy?

Tech: I've been great actually and…uh…sorry it's just…wow…It's so good to see you and…it's been so long.

Berry: I know man, look at you…all grown up. (Sees the bags that they are carrying and sees Rev's overstuffed bag that are stretchable.) Are all of these bags your crazy inventions?

Tech: Always come prepared.

Barry: Same old Tech. (Looks at Cassidy). Hey man, is this your girl?

Tech: Yeah (Blushes). This is Cassidy…my wife.

Barry: Ohhh. I'd thought you'd never get lucky bud. Nice to meet you Cassidy.(Shakes her hand)

Cassidy: Nice to meet you too. And this is Lexi, Slam, and Rev.

Barry: Hey there.

Lexi: So you're the guitarist from Tech's band? Wow. I've heard your music but we never knew Tech was singing. Besides it said that Ethon was the si…Oh that's right. You used your middle name as a stage name.

Tech: Pretty much.

Barry: He had a great singing voice. A little hardcore if you ask me. Hey Tech how you do bit of singing for them, for old time sake.

Tech: Um…I don't think I can…I haven't sang in a while you know.

Slam: Bleh bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh?

Rev: Yeah-Slam's-right-how-would-you-know-for-sure-if-you-won't-try?

Lexi: Yeah, come on Tech do it.

Cassidy: Come on Tech. Just do one…for me?

Tech: Wellllllll…(Cassidy does a puppy dog look) Alright you talked me into it. Barry I'm gonna need some help.

Barry: Yeah sure just let get my guitar out…Okay I'm ready. What do you want to sing?

Tech: Um. Actually I have a new one in mind. Infact I wrote it last night. I'll show the notes to play.

Lexi: A new song? Cool I can't wait.

Rev: Good-luck-Tech.-Break-a-leg.

Barry: Okay…Since I'm In a hurry we'll just do part of it okay? (Everyone nods) Alright, here we go. (Starts playing the guitar as Tech begins to sing.)

" I've been cursed. I've been crossed. I've been beaten by the ones that get me off. I've been cut. I've been opened up. I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved. (Lexi's communicator goes off)

You left me here like a Chalk Outline, on the side walk waiting for the rain…to wash away…Wash away. You keep coming back to the scene of the crime. But the dead can't and there's nothing left to say anyway…All you left behind…Is a Chalk Outline."

Everyone claps to Tech's performance.

Tech: Thank you guys, you too Barry.

Barry: No problem at all buddy. (Hugs each other) I better get going.

Cassidy: Thanks for stopping by, and actually the nearest bus stop is just over there.

Barry: Thanks Cass, see you around man, nice to meet you guys. (Runs to the stop)

Everyone: Bye Barry.

Slam: Bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh

Tech: Thanks Slam.

Rev: That-was-amazing-Tech.-you-sound-better-than-ever.-Maybe-Zadavia-can-let-you-sing-more-often-since-you-have-been-trying-to-get-out-the-lab-and-everything.

Cassidy: You were great hun. I love you (Kisses him)

Tech: Thanks Cass. I love you too (Kisses her back)

Everyone: Awwwwwwww.

Lexi: Guys…I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Ace just called me on my communicator. He said there's trouble approaching.

Rev in his normal voice: What's the trouble?

Lexi: It's Andrew…He's back.

Cassidy: Oh-no. He's come for us.

Tech: Don't worry, we'll be ready for him. Let's get those 3 houses done since were almost finished, then we'll get suited up and be ready in time.

Everyone: Right!

They get Rev to use his super speed once more to get to the 3 houses. Tech then takes his communicator and activates his automatic homing devices on the bags as they head back to H.Q. They activate the control to change clothes from their costumes into their uniforms, when they finish, they travel by jetpack to meet Ace & Duck at the Bridge where they await Andrew's arrival.

Ace: Hey Loonatics, you're just in time.

Tech: What did Zadavia say?

Ace: Well apparently your brother-in-law is coming this way, that is with a little help of course.

Cass: Help…My brother never needed help before.

Duck: Well there is always a first time for everything. Probably people he paid off.

Tech: Well what ever kind of help he has…we'll be ready to take them on.

Rev: Yeah.-They-want-a-fight,-then-we'll-give-them-a-fight.

Lexi: We're gonna give them a fight to remember.

Slam: YEHHHHH!

Cassidy: I know he's me brother…But he's already done too many terrible things. Some of which were unforgivable. I'll take him out if I have to.

Ace: Alright Loonatics…Let's Jet.


	5. Chapter 5: Devil's Night III

In the Final Chapter of Devil's Night, The Loonatics await Andrew's arrival at the Acmetropolis bridge. They finally spot him coming up fast, and as Zadavia said, he did not come alone. They see at least 4 more people coming towards them as the Loonatics get set for what Andrew has in store. Andrew and his new gang arrive at the end of the bridge and got out of a car that one of the hired guns was driving and another opens the door for him.

Ace: Andrew, what a pleasant surprise. You a Halloween fanatic too?

Andrew: I am as a matter of fact. And may I say this is really a fine evening to go out and have a good time. Speaking of which, I'm gonna have one of those great times…If you know what I mean.

Duck: Alright ya good for nothing prince, what are you here for anyway?

Andrew: (Points at Cassidy) She is all I want. (Pulls out a knife) I'm sure my sweet innocent sister would love to be with our father again.

Tech: Well if you want Cassidy, Your gonna have to get through me. You're going to pay for what you've done with her life. Do you realize that she tried to help you?

Lexi: Speaking of help, would you mind telling us who your friends are?

Andrew: Gladly, allow me to introduce you too (goes from right to left) Skank…Funboy…Tin-Tin…and their own leader, T-Bird.

Rev: You-mean-to-tell-us-that-you-hired-the-entire-Fire-Up-gang-has-bombed-almost-every-part-of-the-Los-Angeles-area-and-murdered-50-people-in-6-weeks-and-is-America's-most-wanted-for-the-last-couple-of-months?

Slam: beh bih bah?

Cassidy: Yes Slam. Those guys.

Tin-Tin: So…You're The Loonatics. Oh yeah, Andrew told us all about you guys.

Skank: Yeah, we've seen all your fights…mostly entertaining. Those bad guys can't even match up to you guys. But you know what? That's because neither one…have the guts to put ya's out of your misery.

Funboy: But unlike them…we do. And we, are going to put an end to the Loonatics once and for all.

Cassidy: Hold on. There is no way you guys could join with Andrew alone. Who do you really work for

T-Bird: That would be someone who has been well known in the area we come from. He is a low-level drug dealer. He gives us many rewards such as that stuff.

Tech: Top Dollar. That's what he calls himself right?

T-Bird: That's right Professor Einstein. How did you know?

Tech: I do pay attention to the news…at times.

Tin-Tin: But this isn't the news centre now is it? (Pulls out 2 knives)

Andrew: So Loonatics…any last words before you die?

Ace: You want us? Come and get us.

The rest of the thugs pull out guns and knives. Loonatics pull out weapons of their own. They begin to walk closer, closer…when suddenly, a van shows up at the scene. To Tech's surprise, the men that came out were his old band mates, Barry as well as Brad, and Neil. They approach the two sides not intimidated by either of their weaponry.

Barry: Hey guys…sorry to barge in like. Just coming to see how you're settling things.

Andrew: What the hell are you doing here? This is between us and them. We don't need you peasants here wasting our time.

Tech: Yeah, what are you guys doing here?

Neil: Oh yeah Tech, how's it goin'?

Brad: Hey man what's up?

Ace: What's up is that your kind of in a dangerous territory right now.

Neil: We can see that, but thanks for the reminder.

Andrew: ALRIGHT! Enough with the chatting, start with the shooting.

The thugs point their guns at them.

Brad: Hey whoa, whoa, whoa man. Hang on a second. Before you guys get this party started. We have a confession to make.

Tech: What?

Barry: Well bud, remember the time that you left? Well we kind of really were not much of a band.

Rev: (In his normal voice) You mean you guys quit just after Tech left?

Neil: Well not really, we still play instruments. But we have gone through a lot of changes.

A siren is then heard by Tin-Tin and he points out to the police car that is approaching from the bridge. It stops near the thugs and Andrew as the siren is turned off by the cop who then comes out of the vehicle. The thugs immediately recognizes the police man.

T-Bird: Albrecht!

Lexi: Sgt. Albrecht?

Duck: You know that guy?

Lexi: Yeah. He visited my university once.

Cassidy: Mine too.

Tech: And mine as well.

Sgt. Albrecht: Hello Fire Up gang. We've been for guys. (Looks at the Loonatics) Hello Tech, Cassidy, Lex, Loonatics.

Funboy: How did you find us here!?

Sgt. Albrecht: Well boys I'll be honest with you. We've been having trouble in the police department, but I've just hired a few new men. And I believe you have just met my new men.

Loonatics: WHAT!?

The thugs look at Barry, Neil & Brad and so do the Loonatics. They then pull put 3 badges and guns.

Barry: L.A.P.D. You're under arrest.

Skank: SHIT! SHOOT EM'!

The thugs shoot the 3 men, but they managed to get out of the way and fire back at them. The Loonatics come over to give them a hand. Rev uses his super speed to take out Skank and send him hard to the ground. Funboy points the gun at Tech, but Tech uses his magnetic ability to take away his weapon. He then goes over and they encounter a fist fight between. Ace & Duck team up against Tin-Tin and try to fight him off, but Tin-Tin uses his knives to back them off. Ace then uses his laser vision to knock him off his feet, and then Duck throws a goo ball in his face.

Slam tries to smash T-Bird with his fists crashing onto the ground, as T-Bird moves from one direction to another trying to avoid it. He then does a sneak attack and jumps on Slam's back, trying to choke him out, but he is then shot by a pink blast from Lexi giving Slam a helping hand. And finally, a family showdown between Andrew and Cassidy. They fought back and forth, and then Cassidy punches Andrew's jaw, which drew blood, but Andrew retaliates by smacking Cassidy in the face. Tech saw what happened and charges after him.

Andrew then pulls out a gun as he sees Tech coming, and he shoots Tech right in the left side of his chest.

Tech pulls it out and sees that what Andrew shot was a needle that has just been emptied. He is confused at first, he suddenly feels a jolt and puts his hand on his chest. In pain, it starts to travel through his body and starts shaking and screams in pain. The Loonatics and the cops stop to see what was happening to their teammate. As a distraction, Andrew orders the thugs to make their get away, Barry tries to shoot, but is too late, and goes to Tech.

As they approach Tech, he is laying on the ground still shaking. His green fur then slowly fades into it's normal color which made the loonatics realize what Andrew did. Tech was losing his powers. As his fur went to normal, the pain finally stopped. The team helps him up to try to figure out what happened to their friend.

Ace: My gosh. His powers are gone.

Tech: Ugh…it felt like something was absorbing me. (He sees the needle and picks it up) Oh-no.

Cassidy: What is it Tech?

Tech: This sample was taking from the same android that hit Earth and gave us powers. Zadavia said it will also take it away. I don't how he did it. But he did.

Duck; You mean you're no longer a Loonatic?

Ace: Don't be so sure Duck. This has happened to us before with Zypher. Without our powers we still beat him. Powers or no powers Tech, You'll always be with us.

Tech: Thanks Ace. By the way Barry…when did you join the police force?

Barry: A few months ago actually. We needed something to do.

Tech: Right. You guys joined too?

Neil: Yup

Brad: Absolutely.

Sgt. Albrecht: They attended our school back at L.A. They really have shown me something. The even did some tips that you helped them out with.

Ace: Alright guys, Andrew is still out there, and we need to find him. Sgt. You and your men go search downtown. I'll send Rev and Duck with you.

Brad: Okay boys, you heard him.

Duck: Do you mind if I ride with you?

Neil: Sure Duck, hey roadrunner want a lift?

Rev: No-thanks-I-can-run.

Ace: Slam, you're with Lex, go check out the park.

Slam: Yeblibela!

Lexi: You got it.

The cops Rev and Duck head for downtown, and Slam & Lex head for the park. As soon as they're gone, Cassidy receives a call from her cell phone.

Cassidy: Hold on guys. Hello…

Voice: Hello Cassidy…You gotta help me! Please!

Cassidy: Whoa, whoa, calm down Darla, what's wrong?

Voice: It's Sarah! SHE WAS KIDNAPED! SHE WAS KIDNAPED BY THOSE GUYS FROM L.A.

I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!

Cassidy: Okay, I'll bring Tech & Ace with me to help okay? We'll get her back I promise.

Voice: OKAY, MEET ME AT MY HOUSE. I'M JUST OUTSIDE THE DOOR.

Cassidy: Okay We will. Bye.

Ace: Who was that?

Cassidy: Darla. A drug addict I used to help

Tech: A drug addict?

Cassidy: Not like that. She was a friend I supported before I joined with you. I take care of her daughter Sarah. Darla said Sarah was captured by those guys. She said to meet us at her house.

Ace: Okay, lead the way Cass.

Cass leads Ace & Tech to the house where Darla lives. They hope to get enough information to find Sarah.

Darla: CASS…OVER HERE!

Cassidy: Darla! (Hugs her) We came as fast as we could.

Darla: Thank you…Okay, I don't know much. But they probably knew you were coming. They told me to tell you that they are at the Acme church down the road. Please you must get her back.

Tech: Okay Darla, calm down. We'll get your daughter back. You stay here and call Sgt. Albrecht.

Darla: Okay, thank you so much. (Walks into her home to call the police.)

Ace: Come on guys, lets get to that church and save Sarah.

They use their jetpacks to get to the church faster. It took about 5 minutes to get there. When they arrive, they look around the area. However, the outside of the church looked deserted as if no one have even been there. Eventually they figure the thugs may have her inside, and they come up with a plan to get her out.

Tech: Let's check inside.

Cassidy: Hang on Tech. It could be a trap. Only God knows what's going on in there.

Tech: I know, but what choice do we have?

Ace: It's a risk we're gonna have to take. We won't know for sure unless we go in there.

Cassidy: (Sighs) Okay. I'm with you. Let's go in.

They enter the church.

Ace: Yikes…This joint gives me the creeps. Looks really deserted.

Tech: Can't argue with that.

Cassidy: We'll have to split up. There's 2 rooms. You guys go check in there, I'll go up in their.

They split up as planned. Cassidy goes upstairs to the upper level, while Tech and Ace enter the main room.

Ace: (Opens the door) That's strange. There's nothing here but catholic stuff.

Tech: There's not even a single person here.

Voice: But I am.

They turn around to see who's voice it was.

Tech: Andrew!

Andrew: Where you expecting someone else?

Ace: Where's Sarah? You give her to us, or we'll force you too.

Andrew: All in good time my friend. All in good time. But for now…(Pulls out a sword) You're gonna join father in heaven.

Ace: Fine with me. (Pulls out his Guardian Strike Sword while Tech grabs a bid metal crucifix)

They engage in a sword fight. Ace and Tech do have the one man advantage and they trip him down, but Andrew kicks Tech away and punches Ace in the lower abdomen and gets back to his feet.

Andrew: Say hello to daddy for me!

Andrew attempts to stab Ace, but Tech comes up and super kicks Andrew sending him into a corner fill with mini statues. Meanwhile on the upper level, Cassidy attempts to enter the room. She tried to open the door, but she found it was locked with 3 locks on it. She then decides to use her powers to unlock the door. She raises her hands and as she does, the locks raise up too. She then made fists and the locks exploded. She opens the door and there was Sarah with her mouth taped shut and tied to a chair.

Cassidy: Hold on Sarah, I'm coming. (Goes to untie her and rips off the tape)

Sarah: Owww.

Cassidy: Sorry.

Sarah: Get out! It's a trap!

Before Cass could answer, the thugs appear from the shadows and grab her.

Cassidy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME! SARAH! GET THE BOYS!

Sarah frightened by the situation runs to find Tech & Ace. The thugs pin her down to the ground.

Cassidy: You better let me go you idiots or I'll…Hey…What are you doing? Get away from there!

What Cassidy is seeing is that they are actually trying to undress her. This was indeed a frightening situation. She struggles to escape, but the number's game was too much for her.

Funboy: Let me take her first. I want to hear her squeal like a pig.

Tin-Tin: Here, let me help you with that. (pulls out a knife and cuts her belt to make it easier to get the pants off)

Skank: Make it quick mate, the boss doesn't like to wait.

Cassidy: NO…NO PLEASE! DON'T! DON…DA…AH…HAH…HAH…AHHHH.

Meanwhile in the room below. The guys are still fighting Andrew. Tech, even without his powers is taking it to him with his bare fists, and Ace follows up with a few karate chops to the chest. Andrew although manages to cheap shot both with shots to the groin as they fall down in pain and Andrew goes for his gun that's on a table near the window. He grabs it and points it at Tech, but before he could pull the trigger, Sarah walks in.

Sarah: Ace, Tech! Cassidy's in…

Sarah sees Andrew with the gun and stands still in shock. Andrew smiles and instead points the gun at Sarah. When suddenly, someone crashes through the glass window…which turned out to be the rest Loonatics…just in time.

Rev: You're-not-shooting-anyone-Andrew.-Especially-during-church.

Lexi: Give up. It's over.

Duck: Don't make us do this the hard way.

Slam: Blyeah.

Andrew knew then he was trapped. He sees a pile of sand…and throws it to blind them. He then runs through the door past Sarah.

Lexi: Hey, he's getting away. (She tries to get him, but Ace stops her)

Ace: Let him go Lex…It's not worth it. Well get him next time.

As Andrew runs through the cemetery, the cops show up once more. Barry, Neil, Brad and Albrecht try to stop him.

Sgt. Albrecht: FREZZE! (Andrew still runs) STOP OR WILL SHOOT!

They begin to fire at him, but he makes it to his thugs vehicle and drives off.

Barry: Damn it.

Neil: Hang on guys, we gotta check on the others!

They head for the church and enters to check on The Loonatics.

Brad: You guys alright?

Ace: Yeah. We're alright.

Duck: I can't believe he got away.

Lexi: Don't worry Duck. We'll get him.

Sgt. Albrecht: Wait a minute…wasn't there seven of you.

Tech: (Gasp) Cassidy.

Sarah: The Fire Up gang is up there. They've got her trapped.

Tech storms upstairs to rescue his wife from further harm.

Tech: HANG ON CASS…I'M COMING FOR YOU!

He crashes through the door with all his might knocking him down as well. As he puts is head up, he sees something very disturbing. He is seeing Cassidy being raped by Tin-Tin and Funboy, but they stop as soon as they saw Tech charge in. Cassidy looks at Tech scared to death.

Cassidy: Tech…H-Help me…please.

After seeing the look of fear on his wife's face, Tech suddenly feels a huge amount of rage and anger. He begins to growl and show his sharp canine teeth and starts howling.

Funboy: Oh shit.

Tech: RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tech runs towards Funboy and punches him off of her. He grabs Tin-Tin by the throat and throws him to the other side of the room. T-Bird comes from behind and tries to choke him out, but Tech turns him around and bites his shoulder.

T-Bird: AAAAAAHHHH! HE'S BITING ME! HE BITING MY SHOULDER!

Skank manages to pull Tech off, but the damage was done on T-Bird's shoulder. Cassidy gets up and sees what Tech did to him. She then looks at Tech who knocks out Skank and sees his mouth that covered in blood, which kinda frightened her. The rest enter the room to see the gang taken out by the powerless coyote and also is frightened by the site of Tech's mouth.

Tech: (Wipes the blood with his hand) Oh…Sorry you had to see that. it's just that they were raping her and…I…I had no choice.

Cassidy: Tech…I-it's okay. (Still frightened, but tries to reason with him) You were just trying to save me. You were doing what you had to do.

Cass walks towards Tech and gives him a hug. Tech returns the hug in relief as the rest look on, also in relief. But Funboy who was still around pulls out a gun. Tech sees him and widen his eyes as he realizes that his wife was in the line of shooting.

Tech: CASS…GET DOWN!

Tech pushes her out of the way and Funboy pulls the trigger and fires a bullet that hits Tech's chest. The Loonatics and cops, as well as Cassidy looks on in horror as Tech looks down to see that he was shot, and he doesn't have his regeneration powers to save him. Funboy then gets and Tech looks up to see him, as he then fires 6 six more shots to his chest until he crashed through a window of the church. He fell for 8 seconds until a loud thud and crushing sound was heard to the room.

Cassidy: TEEEEEEEEECH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Loonatics run towards the window and hopes that he is okay, but when they look down, they see him lying on the hard pavement that is cracked around him. Still breathing, but in terrible pain. The thugs sees the opportunity to escape the church, which they did leaving the Loonatics and Tech's former band mates look on in shock. 30 minutes later, the team are next to an ambulance as Tech is being pulled on the stretcher. He is still conscious, but is still in a lot of pain. Before they leave, they all walk towards Tech.

Ace: Tech…you okay?

Tech: N-No…I'm not. Uh…uh…I'm afraid this is it.

Rev: No-Tech-you-can't-you-can-beat-this-it'll-be-okay-right?

Tech: I don't have my powers anym-more. (Coughs up blood) I can't make it Rev. I'm sorry.

Barry: Hey easy man, easy. Safe your energy. Look man I'm really sorry about this. If I was able to I would've stopped him.

Tech: It's okay Barry. It's not your fault.

Slam: (crying) Bleaahhh-heh-heh-heh

Tech: Don't worry Slam. Be strong. Take care of the guys while I'm gone, especially Cassidy, okay?

Slam nods.

Duck: Wow, you know if this is really the last time I'm gonna see you again, I want to apologize for everything I've done to you.

Tech: Everything?

Duck: (Sniffles) Yes.

Tech: (Smiles) Apology accepted. Lex, Ace. Take care of Cassidy for me. You too rev.

Rev: We will Tech

Lexi: With all our love.

Ace: We'll take care of her Tech. Just like I told Cassidy before. It's been an honor with you as part of the Loonatics. (Tech nods)

Tech: Hey guys (Looks at his bad mates)

Barry: Yeah Tech?

Tech: This may have been a short reunion but…it would have been cool being with you guys again.

Neil: Amen brother

Brad: We'll never forget you man.

Ace: Neither will we.

Cassidy: Tech? Thank you…for saving me.

Tech: Your welcome Cass. I'm sorry for scaring you.

Cassidy: It's okay. You did what you had to do. (They both smile) I love you.

Tech: And I love you.

Sgt. Albrecht: Okay guys we gotta get him to the hospital, let's go.

Cass and Tech let go of each others hands as Sgt. Albrecht closes the doors and they drive off to try to save his life. Cassidy looks over to the other side to see Sarah reuniting with her mother happily. She smiles at them and hugs Ace for comfort. Ace would then return it and then the whole team decided to join in.

The next day at HQ., The Loonatics invited the band mates in for dinner to talk more about Tech's time with the band. Darla and Sarah we're there as well. During dinner, they receive a message from a doctor in the hospital explaining Tech's health. He says that they have spent the last 30 hours trying to save him, but the pain was too great…and Tech didn't make it through the operation, meaning that Tech is dead. After the message, all with broken hearts, they decided bow their heads and pray for Tech's spirit to live in happiness.

A few more days later, The Loonatics, the band mates, Darla, Sarah, Sgt. Albrecht, Zadavia, Tech's family, and the citizens of Acmetropolis attend Tech's funeral outside the same church he was murdered in. They all bow there heads in a prayer and pay their respects to the fallen hero of the city. When it was over Sarah and Cassidy are still standing in front of Tech's grave, as they talk about things that occurred that night.

Sarah: He gave his life for all of us.

Cassidy: Yes he did Sarah…Yes he did. (Darla comes over)

Darla: Hi Cass, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss. And I also want to let you know that I'm still kind of messed up. But if you want anything, I'm here to help.

Sarah: Me too.

Cassidy smiles and gives them both a hug. Ace also comes over to the scene.

Ace: Come on guys, lets give Tech some space okay?

Cassidy: Okay…Good bye Tech…I love you.

Just as they were about to leave, Cassidy hears a noise. She looks to see a huge bird. It looked just like the one that Tech saw earlier.

Cassidy: Hey, look at that bird over there.

Sarah: It's a crow.

Ace: Wow. You know those birds always appear during funerals.

Darla: It's very interesting.

Sarah: Did you know that the crow itself is a supernatural bird?

Ace: Really?

Cassidy: What do they do?

Sarah: Well legends has it. That when someone dies…The Crow carries their soul, and brings them to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something bad happens, that a terrible sadness is with in….and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes. The Crow can bring that soul back…to put the wrong things right.

The crow flies away as they look on to see it fly in the sky. They head on home for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6: 1 Year, 1 Wish, 1 Rebirth

Despite the death of Tech E. Coyote, the Loonatics have looked more determined than ever before. Every mission they have done, they always dedicate it to their friend. During the next summer, most of Tech's inventions were sold to the armed forces to aid them in battle, and of coarse the Loonatics always keeps the originals in Tech's lab. Tech's band who are still with the LAPD, sometimes come to Acmetropolis to perform tribute shows for Tech as Neil who was originally the drummer and back-up singer, took over as lead vocals while still playing the drums. When the time came to recruit a new singer, it would definitely be difficult as they try to figure out how to find anyone who would sound almost like Tech's alter ego "Ethon". That is of coarse until they heard someone singing their song World So Cold on the piano in a studio, and the singer was none other than Cassidy. Other than approaching her, they go out to discuss it between themselves before they ask, hinting that she could be up for the lead singing role.

Sarah however has not been well. Her mother Darla was still dealing with drug problems and can't seem to get off of them. She has also not been home a number of times in the past year because of it. Despite this, Sarah does go to HQ to spend time with Cassidy while her mom is out "Doing Stuff" so to speak, but they both know what that means. This is the year of 2775, and the date is October 28th. Cassidy's birthday. The Loonatics do visit Tech's grave 3-4 times a week during the year as well. Cassidy though as of this moment is with her husband all alone with a bouquet of flowers and places it in front of the tombstone, and would eventually get a visit.

Cassidy: I hope you're happy about what we have done in the past year Tech. We really do miss you. I do wish you were here, especially today. (A voice is heard behind her.)

Voice: Happy Birthday Cass.

Cassidy: Oh…Zadavia. Hi, and thanks.

Zadavia: Hi. I just wanted to check up on you in person. You know it is getting late. Besides, there is a party waiting for you back home.

Cassidy: Oh, well in that case I guess we should be getting back. (Looks at the grave.) Good-bye Tech. I love you.

Zadavia: Good-bye Tech.

Just as they head back to HQ. They see a bird flying in the sky and sits right on Tech's Tombstone. It was the crow that was at the funeral and the same one that Tech saw.

Cassidy: Wow. It's like every time we go somewhere that bird shows up all of a sudden.

Zadavia: Indeed. It most really like the graveyard.

(Crow chirps)

Cassidy: (Giggles) What are you supposed to be? The watchman?

They leave the cemetery and head for HQ where The Loonatics and a few others await them to enter. They open the door and…

"SURPIRSE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASSIDY!"

Cassidy begins to cry in happiness as she is greeted by Tech's band mates, Sgt. Albrecht, Tech's brother and sister Seth and Bailey, as well as Sarah.

Cassidy: Aw, thank you guys. (Gives hugs to everyone) Hey Ace, how did you get Seth and Bailey here?

Ace: Well it is a special day for you, so I contacted them to come for a surprise visit. It is your birthday after all Cass.

Seth: Yeah, just thought we come cheer you up a little bit.

Bailey: And give you some company that's all.

Cassidy: Well, thanks guys. I really do appreciate it.

Bailey: Oh by the way. This is for you. (Gives her a small box.)

Cassidy: What is it?

Seth: Open it and find out silly.

Cassidy laughs and opens the small box. Inside it was a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket attached to it with her name on it.

Cassidy: It's beautiful. Where did you get this?

Seth: From Tech. He made it before he died. He wanted to give it to you when the time was right, he gave it to us to help him out.

Bailey: He also made something special. It's inside the locket.

Rev: (Normal speed) Can we see what's inside Cass?

Lexi: Yeah, I'm really interested.

Barry: Open it Cass, I'm sure you'll love it. In fact, I'm sure Tech is also sure you'll love it.

Cassidy: Okay, I'll open it.

As Cassidy opens the locket, a bright light shines in the room. The light was a hologram recording from none other than Tech. Everyone in the room watches on as it plays.

Tech: Hi Cass, it's me. If you are watching this, this is my gift to you. This necklace was pretty much why I have been in the lab for most of the time. And for that I apologize. I know how much you wanted children of our own, and we have been trying for a while now. I just want to let you know that if it doesn't happen, I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted. But you do still have us here, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, and Rev, and Zadavia, and myself. We will always be a family. There is still one more thing I want to say. I wanted to tell you before but it's been difficult trying to make this thing, hehehe. Anyway here it is. Cass, you have given me your hand in marriage. All I can give you in return is my soul for you to clench in your heart forever. I love you Cass. Tech E. Coyote…Out. (Turns off.)

Ace: Wow. That was beautiful.

Cassidy: Yes it was. (Looks up) Thank you Tech. (Puts it on) Thanks guys. (Hugs Seth and Bailey)

Slam: Blibleblibibiba. (Begins to clap, then everyone joins in)

1 hour later, the Loonatics and guests have been partying. Luckily not the crazy kind. Cassidy finds Sarah and Sgt. Albrecht talking about something. Thinking it might be important, she goes over to the couch to check on her.

Cassidy: Hey guys, everything alright?

Sgt. Albrecht: Well Cass, I don't mean to ruin anything but…there something you should know. Please sit down.

Cassidy: Okay, what's going on?

Sarah: It's my mom. You know that she hasn't been home all that much right?

Cassidy: Yeah?

Sarah: Well you see…Apparently she has a boyfriend, but I don't think you're gonna want to meet him. I saw who she was with.

Sgt. Albrecht: Here's a photo of her mom…and her boyfriend.

Cassidy takes the photo and looks at it closely. She immediately recognizes the man with Darla.

Cassidy: My gosh. I…it can't be.

The man she was with was the one of the men that killed Tech. It was Funboy.

Cassidy: Why? Why would she do this?

Sgt Albrecht: My guess is they're trying to use her weakness to their advantage. Apparently Funboy seems to be using the romantic kind of weakness.

Sarah: I don't know what to do Cass? I want to help her but I can't beat those guys.

Cassidy: Don't worry Sarah. I'll try help. I promise.

Brad: Hey Cass, can we talk to you

Cass: Sure. Like I said. I promise. (Heads over to Brad, Neil and Barry.) Yeah guys?

Neil: Hey Cass, we just wanted to tell you um. A month ago we were at this studio just looking around and everything. All of a sudden we hear this voice singing our song on the piano in another room.

Brad: So in curiosity we go in, we look…we saw you in there singing the song. And let me tell yeah, you were amazing at it.

Cassidy: Oh, well thanks. I wanted to sing a song for Tech. I've always wanted to sing one of your songs and play it on a piano.

Barry: Well like he said you were amazing. So let's get to the point, you see we're also looking for a new lead singer and we didn't know what to do for it until we heard you. So we wet out to discuss it and well, we agreed. How would you like to be our new lead singer?

Cassidy: What? You want me to sing with you guys?

Barry: Sure, if it's alright with you.

Cassidy: You know what…I'd love too. I'll do it for Tech.

Brad: I'm sure he would love you to do it. Thanks Cass. We'll let you know if anything happens okay?

Cassidy: Okay.

Duck: Hey, aren't we gonna have some cake now?

Lexi: Shhhh! You know how Slam is when it comes to cakes.

Slam: Cakes? (Tongue lashes out.)

Lexi: Oh no.

Slam sees Ace bringing in the cake.

Ace: Wait a minute Slam. I know you're hungry but you gotta wait till Cassidy blows out the candles okay?

Slam: Blaright.

Rev: Oh-boy-I-just-love-Birthday-cakes-especially-when-it's-someone-else's-Birthday.-It's-just-really-really-good-with-all-that-icing-and-filling-on-the-inside-I-mean-it's-just-so-good-and.

Duck: (Covers his beak) Okay, we get. Cakes are good. Now can we get to the candle portion here?

Rev: Sorry-Duck.

Barry begins singing the traditional song and everyone joins in,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Cassidy. Happy Birthday to you."

Everyone claps.

Ace: Here ya go Cass.

Lexi: Make a wish and blow out the candles.

Before Cassidy blows them out, she looks over to Sarah and thinks about what the Fire Up Gang might do to Darla. She them looks at the candles as she is going to make the wish.

"I wish there would be a way to help Darla escape from her problems…and hope that those men get what they deserve." She blows them out and they all clap again.

As Cassidy cuts the cake, a shape was looking through a window. It was the crow. It stares at the people serving cake in the room. Eventually, it leaves. It flies for miles through the night as it goes into the cemetery. It lands on the tombstone it landed on before earlier. The Tombstone of Tech E. Coyote. Suddenly it begins to rain, as the crow starts poking the head of the stone. Meanwhile everyone was getting ready to leave.

Seth: Thanks for having us guys.

Bailey: Yeah, (hugs Cassidy) thanks, love ya.

Cassidy: Bye.

Barry: Take it easy okay?

Cassidy: Okay.

Brad: Bye

Neil: See ya'll later.

Sgt. Albrecht: Loonatics listen. Unfortunately Sarah's mom won't be home tonight. Could she spend the night here until her mom comes back?

Ace: Sure she can stay here.

Rev: We have Tech's old room in the hallway.

Lexi: And you're welcome to it.

Sarah: Thank you guys. Where's the washroom.

Duck: Down the hall first door to your right.

Sarah: Thanks.

Sgt. Albrecht: Thank you. Now if anything happens I'll be in town. Mostly because we have a feeling that those men are still at large. If you need me you reach me by phone or fax?

Ace: Yes sir. Well goodnight Sgt.

Sgt. Albrecht: Good night.

Ace: Okay. Hey Cass, since you know Sarah well, could you help her get ready for bed?

Cassidy: Sure thing. (Sees Sarah coming out of the washroom) Come on Sarah, let's get to bed. Did you brush your teeth?

Sarah: Yes.

Ace: Well (Yawns) I think it's time to hit the sack.

Lexi: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Zadavia: Well then I guess I'd better head out. Good night Loonatics (exits through the door)

Everyone: Good night Zadavia.

As everyone puts things away, we now return to the cemetery, where the crow is still poking the head of Tech's grave. The bird stops poking as it looks the ground. Still raining, the ground suddenly begins to move. It then gets hire as if something was pushing the ground from underneath…as it was. The half of the casket was being pushed open as the crow looks on tilting it's head. Suddenly a body begins to crawl from the 6 feet deep pit and crawls onto the ground level. The moving body then got on it's knees and screams in fear. The body was Tech E. Coyote. As he falls down on his back, still screaming…back at HQ., Lexi with her super hearing listens to the screams from the cemetery.

Ace: Lex…What's wrong?

Lexi: I heard something…Someone screaming.

Rev: Where is it coming from?

Lexi: I don't know, but I do know it's coming over there.

Duck: Who would be screaming at this time of night?

Ace: I don't know Duck, but it is late. We'll look at it in the morning.

Slam: Good…Night.

Ace: Good night Slam. Good night guys.

"Good night."

They head for bed to rest. Back at the cemetery, a resurrected Tech, tries to gain his balance on a tree. He looks around to see what's going on, and he sees the crow coming toward him as it sits on a branch. Tech was terrified at first, but when he looks into it's eyes, he sees what the crow is doing…realizing that this bird is not normal.

Tech: I…I…it's you.

Crow looks on and chirps.

Tech: What do you want?

The crow flies to the entrance and sits on the gate. Tech sees that the crow wants him to follow it…which he does. While following he looks down at his chest. The 6 bullet wounds from 1 year ago were still there, as he realized that he has been reborn by the crow. He follows the crow out of entrance. He then looks on as the dark sky is covering the city, as it rains harder than before.


	7. Chapter 7: The Transformation of Revenge

In this dark and stormy night in Acmetropolis, a resurrected Tech E. Coyote is walking down the street unseen so far and is still following the crow that brought him back to life. The rain is beginning to light up, but Tech still feels cold. He would then further down but do to just brought back, can't seem to get most of his balance, when all of a sudden he feels a jolt in his chest which starts to burn and travel across his body. He screams in pain as his body begins to suddenly change as he looks down at his hands and starts to feel scared. His nails began to grow longer and his feet and teeth grew longer as well, and his muscles grew bigger and he himself grew taller.

Finally the pain stops. Tech is in relief and looks at his newly formed body, as he was scared at first but only at first. He sees a window by The Acme Department Store he use to shop at and looks at his reflection to see his body more closely. The crow would chirp at him and he looks at the bird's eyes to see a sparkle shine. Tech realized there that it was the bird who made him bigger and stronger. He looked like a werewolf, but just grew a little bit bigger.

As the crow flies away, Tech sets out to follow it and prepare for what might be in store for him. Meanwhile at the other side of town, there is something going on in a jewelry store. Glass was shattering all over the floor and the jewels are being stolen by a few gang members with the store owner being a hostage. These men are none other than the men that killed Tech…The Fire Up Gang.

Tin-Tin: Hehehehehehe. Well look what I got here.

Skank: Ah, that's nothing mate…look at this one.

Tin-Tin: Oh that's good right there.

Funboy: Look at all this stuff baby! We're gonna have some fun tonight boys! Hahahahahahaha!

Hey where is T-Bird?

Skank: He's getting a little something for the grand finale mate.

Funboy: Well he'd better hurry up because this lady here looks like she doesn't want to wait.

Funboy would then stalk the woman who is African-American and the store owner. T-Bird comes walking in with a box filled with explosives.

T-Bird: Hey fellas, help me with this stuff will ya?

Skank: Alright, come on Tin-Tin.

As the 3 boys get the explosives out of the box, Funboy grabs the woman, drags her into her office and ties her up on an office chair. The boys finish up and joins Funboy in the owners office.

T-Bird: Thanks for keeping her company…I'll take it from here. Now you look at me lady…I want you to tell us where you keep your little safe. Because if you don't, we're gonna blow this place up…and there will be no one to save you.

The owner chooses to locate the safe as she is confident that The Loonatics will get them.

Owner: The safe is over there top shelf. You'll find the combination in the middle drawer.

Tin-Tin: Well, well, well. (Pulls out his knife) Looks like we got ourselves a brave cat. You willing to die tonight?

Owner: Do what you want to my store, do what you want to me. When The Loonatics find out about this…you're gonna wish you'd never been born.

They intend to going back to get the explosives ready, which they do within just a few minutes. Meanwhile behind the store in the alley part of it, The Crow and Tech is close to Head Quarters and is taking a short cut through the ally to get there faster. But just as he passes the back door to the jewelry store, a huge explosion sends Tech crashing to a brick wall. Tech gets up quickly thanks to the strong body, but when he looks down he sees the store owner burned and is dying slowly. Concerned, he runs over to her aid. As soon as he touches her face, he then gasps and his eyes widen and glows as he then sees what happened to the owner.

He sees the same men that killed him beating the woman to death and leaves the store pushing the button on a switch that set off the explosion. The flashbacks stops when he lets go of her. Back in control Tech looks on and tries to help her survive. The bird chirps at Tech, as if it was trying to tell him something. Tech looked confused at the bird but then looked at her to think the bird might have given him something to help. Tech clinches his fists for a little bit, and as he opens them, he touches the woman and suddenly she begins to heal quickly. Tech smiles as the healing process continues, when a fire truck comes along and a fire man sees the two in the alley.

The Healing process ends with the woman gasping and sitting up in shock, but still a little bit hurt. The fire man walks into the ally to check on them.

Fire man: Are you 2 okay?

Owner: Yes…Well some how. (Looks at Tech) My gosh…It's you. But I…it can't be. You're supposed to be dead.

Tech: I came back ma'am. To do something.

Fire man: How did you come back to life?

Tech: (Looks at the bird) Sometimes mysteries are left untold.

Owner: Why were you brought back to life young man?

Tech: To find those men that tried to kill you…because they killed me and raped my wife. I see now what I must do. I will find those men that robbed you and make them pay for their sins.

Owner: I don't know if I should believe in all this…but thank you very much for saving my life.

Tech: (Nods) Take care of her sir, she's still hurt. No one must know that I am here.

Fire man: You have my word.

Owner: Our lips are sealed.

The fire man takes the woman to the front and goes to fight the fire as Tech continues to walk down to HQ. 5 minutes later, he makes it to HQ. He wanted to use the elevator to get to the main room at the top. He goes to the dna scanner to activate it, and surprisingly his dna is still intact with the scanner after his death. It takes him a minute or 2 get up there, but he eventually makes it up there and enter the living room to see left over party ribbons for Cassidy.

Tech: Wow…must have been one heck of a party. (Looks down to see a news paper and grabs it) Hmmm. Three Days Grace 3000 changing band name to leave the original name to Tech E. Coyote. Band looks to not only rename, but also look for a new singer. I'm being replaced? Who would they find to replace me?

Tech walks over in confusion of the band replacing him, but eventually would find a section which has the answer.

Tech: Oh, wait a minute. Three Days Grace 3000 may consider of having Loonatics member Cassidy join the band as lead singer. (Smiles) Cassidy. Happy Birthday Cass. I really wish I was there to celebrate with you.

The bird chirps again to remind Tech of his mission. Tech puts the newspaper on the table and goes to his room, but soon remembers that his wife also sleeps in their. Worried that he might get caught, chooses to go in slowly. He sees Cassidy resting in bed as Tech looks on smiling to see her again. He walks up to her slowly but stops to see something interesting.

He picks up poster he found one year ago, which is the band he was with and himself in a gothic attire and hair that goes down to the end of his neck. This gives Tech an idea to bring back his alter ego and use him to face those thugs. He searches through his wife's drawer and takes the make up he gave her for Halloween and goes into the closet to find an old chest with a tag that says, Tech's private stuff. Everyone thought it was a latest invention, but when he opens it, he finds what seems to be his old rock star clothes. He takes them and quietly goes over to his wife.

Tech: (Whispers) You may not agree with what I'm going to do. But this is something that must be done. After all…It is what you wished for. I will do my best to avenge our loss. I will find them…and I will end them…Especially our brother.

Tech kisses his wife's cheek and leaves the room to go to the lab. He is sitting near a table mixing chemicals in tubes. He grabs a book that he is using to make a new kind potion, which says in the book on how to make a hair growing shampoo potion. Of coarse it has a certain limit that the user must use in order to have the right amount. He finally finishes and proceeds to put the potion on his head and moves his hands around. As he continues to circle around his head, the potion begins the hair growing process as hair starts growing down to his neck. It stops there as Tech then takes some hair dye and changes the brown hair into his rock star back hair.

Meanwhile, The Fire Up Gang are celebrating there accomplished mission in a bar motel in the city. They do drugs and drink beer as they always do back in L.A. Funboy tosses a bullet in the air and eats it and drinks it down.

Skank: Hey that's good man. (Everyone laughs)

Funboy: (looks at T-Bird) See if you can top that man.

T-Bird takes the bullet and swallows it without the support of beer.

T-Bird: Gentlemen, I like to propose a toast. Here's to Devil's Night. My new favorite holiday.

In the back round, there is Darla who works there getting drinks for the boys, as T-Bird decides to burn his tongue and Funboy justs laughs.

Funboy: Oh man that's fucked! Hahahaha.

Tin-Tin: You're out of your mother fucking mind man. Hehehe. (Swallows a bullet and drinks a shot)

Skank: Hey, why do I always go last on this?

Tin-Tin: Cause pussies drinks last man.

Skank upset pulls out his gun and points it at Tin-Tin.

Skank: Fuck you Tin-Tin.

Tin-Tin: You don't wanna do that man.

He takes his knife and sticks it on Skank's neck. Funboy points his gun at Tin-Tin and he points another knife at Funboy. T-Bird grabs a gun and points at all of them.

T-Bird: Which of you motor city mother fuckers wants to bet me this one ?

Eventually they do their chant.

Gang: Hey…FIRE IT UP…FIRE IT UP…FIRE IT UP…FIRE IT UP…FIRE IT UP…FIRE IT UP…FIRE IT UP.

Darla comes in with more drinks.

Darla: Okay guys, here's your shooters just put the guns okay, I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Tin-Tin: Hahahahaha. Okay, okay put them away for now guys.

Fanboy sexually touches Darla and she decides to go with it. They would then be greeted by a familiar face. When Darla saw who it was, she decides to leave.

Darla: I'm gonna go back to work.

Funboy: Okay you do that…but don't try any funny stuff.

Skank: Hey, look who's here.

T-Bird: Why, hello Prince Andrew. Long time no see

Andrew: Good to see you all again. I wanted to come by and finish what we started 1 year ago. We may have finished off my brother-in-law, but my sister is still out there…and I am going to finish this once and for all. Of coarse I'm going to need your help.

Funboy: Alright, we're in.

Andrew: By the way, your boss just moved into town. Perhaps you could pay him a visit.

Skank: Alright.

T-Bird: You bet we will.

Tin-Tin: Well I gotta head out guys. I'll meet you all later. (Gets up and leaves)

T-Bird: See ya later. Be careful out there.

We now return to the laboratory in HQ where Tech's hair finished it's dying part. Tech then grabs a stand up mirror, Cassidy's make up and starts to cover his fur with the white fur dye he invented. As soon as that is finished, he takes the black color stick and proceeds to finish the art work. He first colors his lip part of his mouth with the color stick and made it into a mime like smile. Then he colors his eye lids and draws lines under and above to look like slashes.

After that, he grabs his leather pants and puts them on, along with his boots. He puts on a long sleeve black sports shirt, and grabs white tape and begins to tape his hands and arms. The bird chirps again as he finishes.

Tech: Fire Up Gang. You really have terrorized our once so amazing city. They think there so scary. Well…(Lighting strikes, revealing his new gothic face.) Wait till you get a load of me. Tech is gone…And Ethon…is back.

The newly formed Ethon walks out of the main room into the elevator, and out to search for the thugs. Meanwhile Tin-Tin came to a pawn shop that is owned by a man named Gideon.

Tin-Tin: Hey Gideon. I got something for ya.

Gideon: Alright what ya got?

Tin-Tin: Just a minute. (Pulls out what seems to be a ring.) See this, this is the same ring that was warn by a coyote.

Gideon: Yeah, I know who you're talking about. How did you get that ring anyway?

Tin-Tin: Got it from the jewelry store back there.

Gideon: You did it again didn't ya? Always blowing things up. You know I can't always help ya out here. I got my own business to take care of.

Tin-Tin: Do you want it or not?

Gideon: Well that depends…How much do you want for it?

Tin-Tin: 400 bucks.

Gideon: Hey now wait a minute. This is a pawn shop, not a jewelry chest.

Tin-Tin: Take it or leave it.

Gideon: Hmmmmm. Alright you win. But this is the last time until next month got it?

Tin-Tin: Yeah, yeah I got it. Enjoy yourself.

Tin-Tin leaves the pawn shop and goes into and alley near by. He sees a trash can and decides to set the inside on fire to keep warm. Little does know, that he is going to meet a familiar face as on the roof tops, the crow is flying towards Tin-Tin and following it is Ethon leaping from roof to roof. Eventually he stops as the crow lands on a fence near Tin-Tin, and chirps at him. Ethon then leaps into the air and lands onto a pile of boxes and bags. Tin-Tin staring at the crow, feels a little intimidated as he hears a laugh after.

Ethon: Ahhhahahahahahahaha. Ha…ha…ha..ha..ha..ha.

Tin-Tin looks around the area to find out where that laugh came from, but soon he sees a dark animal approaching him.

Tin-Tin: What the fuck?…What the hell are you doin all painted up for? Halloween not for 3 more nights.

The figure walks closer.

Tin-Tin: You want to fight huh? Lets dance.

Tin-Tin pushes the trash can away and the fight begins. They grab each others hair and spin around a couple times. Ethon gets the upper hand after kneeing him in the gut and hitting him with an uppercut. As Ethon comes closer, Tin-Tin punches him right in the face, turning to the opposite side. Tin-Tin gets cocky, but Ethon slowly turns his face towards him leaving Tin-Tin surprised to see it had no effect. Ethon grabs him and sends him flying into a brick wall. Tin-Tin tries to get up, but Ethon traps him by grabbing his neck and keeping him down.

Tin-Tin: Hey come on man what are you doing? I didn't do anything to you what's going on.

Ethon: I'll tell you what's going on…Tin-Tin.

Tin-Tin: What th…How did you know my name?

Ethon: I think you might know. If you tell me something.

Tin-Tin: What are you talking about man, what do you want from me?

Ethon: I want you to tell me a story. A story about a gang killing a happily married husband. In fact he along with wife were fellow members of The Loonatics. He had a few more friends, a few band mates as a matter of fact. This man gave his life to save her. I believe you were part of that gang.

Tin-Tin: Dude, how do you know all that shit? You psychic or something?

Ethon slaps him in the face.

Ethon: Shut up! It happened on Halloween. Correct?

Tin-Tin: Ye…, yeah, yeah. It was Halloween yeah that's right. I remember, there were animals and we screwed over two of them. Some dude, some bitch, what ever.

Ethon: HER NAME WAS CASSIDY! SAY IT!

Tin-Tin: Yeah, yeah. That's her name, Cassidy. How do you know all this shit man?

Ethon: You tell me.

Tin-Tin looks at him, and starts to get a feeling. He then sees what Ethon was talking about.

Tin-Tin: Wait a minute. (Continues to stare at him) My God…no way…we killed you man…you're dead.

Ethon: Sorry to disappoint you. (Puts his hands on his face) But you disappointed me first. (Flashbacks of Cassidy being raped by Tin-Tin and Fumboy appear in Ethon's head.) You hurt her…You raped her.

Tin-Tin: Yeah that's right, I raped that skinny ass, and she looooved it.

While Ethon begins to build up rage, Tin-Tin takes advantage and low-blows him and gets out. He then grabs a lead pipe and smacks it across Ethon's back. He drops the pipe to get his knives from his coat.

Ethon: Murderer! MURDERER!

Tin-Tin: Let me tell you something about murder ya techno geek. It's fun…and it's easy. (He takes off his coat as Ethon gets up and walks towards him) I want to introduce a few friends of mine…and they don't miss.

He throws the first knife at Ethon, but he dodges and it hit's a wooden box. Ethon walks closer to him as he throws another knife and Ethon knocks it out of the way.

Ethon: Try harder…Try again.

Tin-Tin throws another one and to his surprise, Ethon catches the blade with his hands. As Ethon was about to throw it, Tin-Tin Quickly throws another and it hits his chest. Tin-Tin believes he got Ethon again, when suddenly he looks up at Tin-Tin wiping the smile off his face. He then removes it from his chest and Tin-Tin sees the impossible as his chest regenerates quickly, and Ethon looks at him with a sadistic smile of his own. Ethon then throws the knives at Tin-Tin, which hits him in both shoulders and is pinned to a wooden box. With victory won, Ethon walks forward with another knife and attempts to finish it.

Ethon: Victims…(Lifts knife) Aren't we all?

He stabs Tin-Tin in the chest and he screams in pain, echoing within the entire city of Acmetropolis.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mystery Begins

The next morning at HQ, The Loonatics and Sarah get out of bed and get ready to investigate the area where Lexi heard screaming. Rev and Lexi are sitting on the couch watching the news to see if anyone else heard the screaming that was close by, Slam and Duck are eating breakfast, and Ace is meditating next to the couch. In the meantime, Cass and Sarah enter the living room and Ace notices the Cassidy is looking confused.

Ace: Morning Girls. How did you sleep?

Sarah: I slept alright. I'm gonna get something to eat.

Cassidy: Okay go ahead. Anyway Ace, I slept okay…I guess.

Ace: You guess? What's bothering you?

Cassidy: Well to be honest Ace…I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone in my room. I felt that somebody was inside with me. I even felt the person…kissing me.

Ace: Kissing you? Were you having a dream about all that stuff?

Cassidy: Well I was as a matter of fact but…somehow…it seems so real.

Ace: Oh yeah. Some people do get that feeling sometimes. Come on, I'll get ya something to eat.

At the couch.

Rev: Hey-Lex-where-exactly-did-you-here-the-screaming-again?

Lexi: Near the cemetery. Where Tech was buried. I want to know if there's anything about it on news.

Rev: Hey-as-a-matter-of-fact-there-is. There-talking-about-it-right-now.

Lexi: Hey guys come here, the news is on.

Duck: Okay, okay we're coming. Come on Slam.

Slam: Coming! (Slam began taking English lessons throughout the year.)

Newsman on TV: Late last night near the Acme Cemetery, there was a slight disturbance as there was a scream that echoed throughout half of the city. Though some people decided to sleep through it, others filed complaints when they called the police department. Hopefully the Loonatics will be handling the case.

Ace: I guess you were right Lex…there is something going on. Let's get ready to check out the cemetery.

Lexi: I'm with ya Ace.

Rev: Hey-guys-wait-a-minute.-There's-something-else-going-on.

The Loonatics and Sarah look again at the Newsman.

Newsman: In other news, there was an explosion in a jewelry store, involving the Fire Up Gang as they struck again stealing jewels and money. The owner who was also in the explosion was found by a fireman and an animal, though she is not injured as they said the animal somehow healed and saved her from a terrible death. And speaking of terrible deaths and the Fire Up Gang, one of the members of the gang who has been identified as Tin-Tin, was found dead this morning in an ally down by a pawn shop. (All eyes widen as the shocking news came too.) We now go to the crime scene and Misty Breeze is standing by.

Misty Breeze: Thank you, I am standing near the ally where Tin-Tin was murdered late last night. Now here to comment on this scene is Sgt. Albrecht from the L.A. police department along with 3 others who were sent here to track up the Fire Up Gang. Now Sgt. How did the victim die?

Sgt. Albrecht: Well Misty, as we can see here, Tin-Tin here was stabbed by every one of his 24 knives. Before that, Officer Barry, detected there might have been a fight that lead to his death. So far we have not come up anything…But we did find a symbol near his body. It's right there on that wall.

When the camera turns to the written wall, Sarah stands up and sees a familiar symbol that she saw in a book that talked about the crow legend.

Misty: What do you suppose it means?

Sgt. Albrecht: Well firstly Misty…it's blood. Directly from Tin-Tin's body. And secondly it looks like a symbol of a killer that might be on loose. Anyway I gotta go now but thank you for having me.

Misty: Thank you for stopping by.

Cassidy turns off the TV.

Cassidy: Wow…I don't believe. First a scream and now a murder.

Slam: Who ever is doing this is probably doing us a favor.

Lexi: What do you mean by that Slam?

Duck: Well he was one of the guys that…well…you know what. And we have tried to find these guys. This guy or girl beat us to the punch…literately.

Rev: I'm-starting-to-get-Goosebumps-around-here.-Are-you-sure-about-going-to-the-cemetery-Ace-especially-when-there-is-a-new-killer-on-the-loose?

Ace: Positive Rev. We gotta find out what's going on anyway.

Cassidy: Are okay Sarah?

Sarah: That symbol on the wall. I saw the same thing in a book once.

Cassidy: What book was it?

Sarah: The one about the crow legend. It has the very same symbol as the one we saw on the wall. It could mean something other than a random killer.

Cassidy: Look Sarah, I don't think this has anything to do with the legend. As a matter of fact I don't really believe in it. But if you want to believe it…it's okay.

Sarah: Okay, but I still have that feeling.

Cassidy: We gotta go now Sarah, now are you gonna be okay out there by yourself?

Sarah: Yeah I'll manage, I'm just gonna find Sgt. Albrecht anyway. He'll watch me. See ya. (Leaves HQ)

Cassidy: Okay Ace let's go.

Ace: Alrighty gang, let's jet.

The Loonatics head for the cemetery where Lexi heard the screaming. They use the jet packs (Except Rev who can fly.) to get there faster. They come to entrance and enter the cemetery.

Ace: Okay guys, look closely for any clues that might lead to what Lexi heard.

The Loonatics spread out look for any clues possible. Ace went with Rev, Slam went with Duck, and Lexi went with Cassidy.

Rev: (Normal speed) This place really gives me the creeps Ace. What if something bad happens? What if we run into the killer?

Ace: Well I'll admit Rev. Graveyards can really play mind games, especially at night. If we find the killer, we'll bring him or her down. Okay buddy?

Rev: You're right Ace. I'll calm down. We'll catch the killer for sure.

Ace: That's more like it. Now you look there, I'll look here.

Rev: Yes sir.

Slam: Duck, look. Foot prints from the rain.

Duck: Hmmm. Good detective work Slam. It looks like the prints dried up as soon as the rain cleared. Let's see where they go.

Lexi: Hey Cass, over here.

Cassidy: Coming. What's up?

Lexi: I think I see something up ahead. Let's check it out.

They head to a gravesite.

Cassidy: Wait a sec. That looks like…(Gasps) Tech's grave.

They see the coffin is empty and think that the body might have been stolen.

Cassidy: Tech's body…it's gone.

Lexi: Guys! Come over to Tech's grave right now! Why would anyone do this?

The rest arrive.

Ace: What the…where's the body.

Cassidy: That's just it Ace, he's gone.

Rev: Grave-robbers-no-doubt.-You-know-people-usually-come-out-to-graveyards-and-try-to-steal-anything-they-can-dig-up?-But-seriously-what-would-they-want-with-Tech's-body?

Slam: I don't know. We got to find him.

Duck: You mean we gotta look for people and a corpse? Eeeeehhhhhh.

Cassidy: It's not just a corpse Duck. It's my husband. We have to find him.

Suddenly, Cass's cell rings.

Cassidy: Oh, I'm sorry excuse me. Hello?

It was Barry.

Barry: Hey Cass it's me, Barry.

Cassidy: Hi Barry, you're not going to believe this. We were checking the graveyard to figure out where the scream came from and we found Tech's casket empty. His body is gone!

Barry: You got to be kidding me. His body's been stolen? I'm sorry to here I guess this is a bad time.

Cassidy: No wait don't hang up. Did you want me for something.

Barry: Well yeah. Me and guys were hoping to meet you in the recording studio. Maybe you can discuss your situation there.

Cassidy: Oh, okay sure, I'll be there. Okay bye.

Barry: Bye (Cass hangs up.)

Cassidy: Sorry guys I gotta head to the studio to meet Barry, Neil, and Brad. Maybe I could get them to help us.

Ace: You maybe right Cass. The more help, the better. Meet us at the hotdog stand near the pawn shop when you guys are done okay?

Cassidy: Okay I'll meet you there. See ya guys.

Rev: See-you-later-Cass.

Lex: Bye.

Duck: See ya.

Slam: Bye, bye.

Ace: Later Cass.

As this chapter comes to a close, Cassidy is walking down the street to meet her new band mates at the studio. She comes across the ally where Tin-Tin was murdered and decides to investigate. She sees some of the blood that was whipped from the ground, but the symbol still remains on the wall. She stares at it and becomes curious.

Cassidy: Hmmmm. Something's really bothering me. This symbol that Sarah was talking about. I'm starting to think that maybe Tech's body was never stolen. What if the legend is true? What if maybe…the crow…brought him back?

Suddenly beside her, a bird chirped loud. She turns around and sees the crow standing on a box.

Cassidy: Oh, it's you. (Chirps again) I don't get it. Every time something happens we run into you. (Bird looks at her) You're really creepy. (Looks at her watch) Damn, I gotta get going or I'm gonna be late.

Cassidy takes off to meet the guys at the studio. As the crow flies away, it reaches the rooftop of the ally and stands at the edge, where a dark figure appears beside it. It was Cassidy's undead husband Ethon. He lifts his leg and stands on the edge looking down at Cassidy.

Ethon: Don't worry Cass. In time…you will know the truth. We will meet again soon. I promise. (Grabs something out of his pocket) Hmmmm. $400 dollars. I wonder what I could get in that pawn shop over there. Come on little buddy, let us prepare for tonight. We got a little date with a boy who likes to have fun. Besides, there's a woman there that needs our help…and I going to give that help…at all costs.

Ethon grabs a guitar and starts playing a solo.

Ethon: Good luck in the band Cass. You're gonna need it.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Meeting

Cassidy, Barry, Neil, and Brad at the recording studio decided to call their new band name "The New Evanescence". They played at least 7 songs for a few hours, like My Last Breath, Everybody's Fool, and My Immortal. After they finish recording, they began to talk about the disappearance of Tech's body.

Cassidy: And when me and Lexi got to his gravesite, his body was gone. We were all shocked this earlier this morning, I mean it was really scary.

Brad: Don't worry Cass, we'll find his body as soon as possible. And then we'll try to secure his grave to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Cassidy: Thanks Brad, but something started to bug me when I came across the ally where Tin-Tin was murdered. I looked the symbol that was still on the wall, and then I started to think about what Sarah said.

Neil: About what?

Cassidy: The crow legend. She said sometimes if the soul can't rest, the crow can bring it back to life to set the wrong things right. I think she might be telling the truth. Besides it looked like Tech's grave was pushed up from underneath. Do you guys think…maybe…he is out there somewhere?

Barry: Well Cass, now that you put it that way…I'm not sure. There is something weird going on lately. Whether or not the legend is true, we're gonna find this guy and Tech's body.

Neil looks at his watch.

Neil: Hey Cass, should you be heading somewhere?

Cassidy: Oh you're right, I have to meet the guys the hotdog stand. Thanks for offering to help guys. Bye.

Brad: No problem, thanks for recording with us. We'll let you know if anything happens. See ya.

Barry & Neil: Bye.

Cassidy leaves the studio and within 20 minutes she catches up to the Loonatics at the hotdog stand. The stand is at least 7 blocks from the pawn shop. Cassidy sees that they are not alone.

Ace: Hey Cass, glad you could make it.

Cassidy: Thanks.

Voice: Hello there Cassidy.

Cassidy: Sgt. Albrecht. Hi. I didn't know you were going to be here.

Sgt. Albrecht: Ace called me at the last minute. They told me about your situation. We'll find his body.

Duck: Hey, can we get 8 hotdogs over here?

Cassidy: 8? But Duck there's only 7 of us.

Lexi: Actually we invited another. Oh here she comes now.

The person they invited was Sarah.

Sarah: Hey guys, hi Cass.

Cassidy: Hey Sarah.

Rev in normal speed: Excuse me sir, can you get the ketchup for me?

Man: Sure Mr. Runner, here you go. Would you like some onions with your hotdogs?

Sarah: Not for me. They make you fart big time.

Everyone laughs with Sarah as they eat their hotdogs. Meanwhile at the pawn shop, Gideon was closing and was getting ready to leave. Little did he know, was that he was about to be visited by an unwelcome customer.

Gideon: This place is getting out of control. People getting murdered, businesses getting blown up, I don't want that to my place. Not ever.

Suddenly he sees a dark figure knocking on his door.

Gideon: HEY BUDDY! WERE CLOSED! Damn these…creatures of the night.

A face is shown through a little light. It was Ethon. He knocks again.

Gideon grabs a gun: Okay buddy. IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LEAVE!

Ethon then punches the glass door which causes Gideon to fall to the floor. Ethon and his bird enter the shop and stare at him.

Ethon: While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

Gideon: Who the hell are you?

Ethon: Just a customer that's looking to buy, that's all.

Gideon: Well sorry buddy, but were closed and you are not welcome!

Gideon shoots at Ethon and hits in the chest, but as he looks, he sees the bullet wound regenerate and disappear. Ethon begins to laugh.

Gideon: Oh my god. SHIT ON ME! SHIT…ON…ME!

Ethon grabs him and pins him to the counter.

Ethon: Don't make this harder then it is right now. I just want to get something.

Gideon: Okay, what do you want?

Ethon: I'm looking for a wedding ring. A ring I believe was given to you by a certain individual named Tin-Tin.

Gideon: A ring…what are talking abo…wait a minute. (Ethon smiles) You're the guy that roughed up Tin-Tin last night.

Ethon: How did you guess?

Meanwhile at the motel bar where Darla works at, there in the main floor we now meet the real leader of the Fire Up Gang, Top Dollar. He is a drug dealer that made the deal with Andrew a year ago. He and his top two servants Grange and Myca are discussing their next move with Andrew.

Top Dollar: I am very pleased with all the jewelry we've collected last night…Although I am very disappointed that my best knife thrower past away unexpectedly.

Andrew: I'm sorry Top Dollar. I believe I know who it was.

Grange: Do you now? Who is it?

Andrew: Who else? You know how my sister was when Tech was murdered. There's no doubt she did it.

Myca: I don't know Andrew. Judging by the looks of her she doesn't seem to look like a murderer.

Andrew: That's what she want you to think. Top Dollar, if you give me this chance I will find her and kill her.

Top Dollar: If that is what you attend to do…By all means…Make sure you get her friends as well.

Someone knocks on the door.

Voice: Yo boss, it's T-Bird.

Top Dollar: Door's open. (T-Bird enters the room) You heard about Tin-Tin?

T-Bird: Yeah, tragic. I'll find the one who did this so they'll know what is like to be a dead person.

Top Dollar: Well in that case, why don't you help Andrew here? He seems to have the same idea as you.

T-Bird smiles: With pleasure.

Top Dollar pours beer into 5 glasses: Lady and gentlemen, let us toast in the memory of Tin-Tin, who will dearly be missed.

As they drink up, we return to the pawn shop where a scared Gideon watches Ethon smash the glass displays

Gideon: STOP THAT! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY SHOP!

Ethon: WELL IF YOU'D TELL ME WHERE IT IS I WOULDN'T DO A THING LIKE THIS!

Ethon continues to destroy the displays and Gideon would eventually give in and tell where he hid it.

Gideon: Okay, okay I'll tell you. It's in that little chest over there but I forgot where the key is.

Ethon grabs the chest, picks up a hammer and smashes the lock. He opens and searches it.

Ethon: No, no, no, no. Come on where is it?

He stops when he touches another ring. He recognizes the feeling and picks it up to see it. He then uses his new ability to allow him to see flashbacks, and sees himself kneeling to Cassidy in front of his friends.

Tech: Cassidy, would you be in the honor of…becoming…my bride?

Cassidy: "Gasp" Oh Tech…I…I…I love too, yes.

Tech puts on the ring and gives her a hug.

Tech: I love you Cassidy.

Cassidy: I love you too Tech.

The flashback ends with Tech kissing Cassidy.

Ethon: This is it. How much do you want for it?

Gideon: What? I thought you were robbing me.

Ethon: Now why would I want to do that? I'm not that kind of guy that want to steal something I've been trying to get for so long. Anyway, how does $400 dollars sound?

Gideon: 4...4...$400 dollars? (Ethon shows the money) Where did you get that?

Ethon: Lets just say your old friend decided to be generous. Here, take it. You need it more than I do.

Gideon decides to take the money he gave to Tin-Tin. Meanwhile back at the stand…

Slam: (Buuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrp) Excuse me.

Duck: Will you take it easy over there?

Lexi: How did your recording session go?

Cassidy: Oh it was great. We actually had a lot of fun. Some of the songs I sang were somewhat emotional though.

Ace: Some songs can do that you know. Anyway, did you get the guys to help out?

Cassidy: Yeah, they said they'll let us know if anything happens.

Rev: You-know-it's-getting-dark-out-there-guys. I-got-a-really-bad-feeling-that-killer-is-out-ther e-somewhere.

Slam: Don't worry. Me crush killer into pieces.

Ace: Yeah, make sure there's some left over for prison.

Sarah: I still have a feeling about the legend.

Cassidy: I know Sarah, to be honest I'm starting to get that feeling too.

Duck: Come on, no one believes in those myths anymore. You actually think that he might got out of that grave by himself? Besides if he did, he wouldn't get very far.

Sgt. Albrecht: Hey come on guys. Myth or no myth, we gotta pull ourselves together to solve this case.

Sarah: Say what you want Duck, I still have a feeling. We maybe dealing with the supernatural here.

Meanwhile back at the pawn shop. Ethon begins pouring gasoline all over the place. He then smashes more displays.

Ethon: You know it really…PAINS me to do this…but I HATE people that sellout.

Gideon: Please…don't kill me. Don't kill me please.

Ethon: I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor.

Gideon: Anything…I'll do anything you say. What do you want to do?

Ethon grabs a shotgun and points it at Gideon: I want you…to tell every member of the Fire Up Gang…that death…is coming for them…sooner than they expected.

Ethon then grabs a bunch of rings and drop them into the gun: Tell them Ethon Coyote sends his regards.

Gideon: You're gonna pay for this shit head! You here me? You're gonna pay.

Ethon: Is that gasoline I smell?

Gideon: Hey man come on don't do this. No…NO!

Ethon shoots the gun which causes the place to explode. The back door opens and Gideon crashes onto the ground with his leg on fire, screaming and trying to put it out. The Loonatics, Sarah and Albrecht heard the explosion it made them all jump.

Sgt. Albrecht: Damn! Sgt. Albrecht to Acme Police Department. We got an explosion at the pawn shop where Tin-Tin was murdered. I need a fire truck here ASAP.

Ace: We'll come with you Sgt. Cassidy, you and Lexi take Sarah away from here. Me and the guys will take care of this.

Lexi: Okay Ace, come on guys lets go.

Cassidy: Come on Sarah, follow us.

The girls leave the stand while the guys head out to the pawn shop. When they get there, they see Ethon standing there, staring at the flames.

Ace: What the? My gosh…look at his face.

Rev: He-looks-like-a-ghost. That-must-be-the-killer.

Sgt. Albrecht: Stay with me guys, I got this.

He pulls out gun.

Sgt. Albrecht: Don't move.

Ethon: I thought the police only said freeze.

Sgt. Albrecht: Well I am the police and said don't move.

Duck: Who are you?

Ace: What are you?

Ethon. My name…is Coyote…Ethon Coyote. I was brought here to find the members of The Fire Up Gang…and put them out of there misery.

Slam: No. We look for gang.

Ace: Yeah. Sorry buddy, but that's our job. We'd rather see them in prison.

Ethon: So you're actually going to let them live…after what they did to you?

Ace: What do you mean?

Ethon: Don't you remember? Back at the church? They took away something that was very close to you. A fallen hero…and a very good inventor. If you gonna let them live after killing a good friend, they'll just breakout and start over again.

Ethon walks closer, but Albrecht gets in closer.

Sgt. Albrecht: Hey back off. You move, you're dead.

Ethon: Well I say I'm dead…and I move.

Sgt. Albrecht: I'm warning you. I will shoot.

Ethon: Well then go ahead. Shoot me if you must (Bows)…Sgt. Albrecht.

Sgt. Albrecht: How do you know name? I don't even have my name tag with me.

Ethon: You don't remember me do you?

Sgt. Albrecht: No sir I don't.

Ethon looks at the Loonatics: Well I have seen you before…but I have seen you guys more. Ace, Duck, Slam, and Rev. In fact…we use to hang out.

Ace: What are you talking about?

Duck: We've never hung out with you in our lives.

Slam: Yeah!

Rev runs up to him: Yeah-will-have-you-know-that-the-only-male-coyote- we-ever-hung-out-with-was-Tech E. Coyote-and like-you-said-he-was-murdered-in-a-church-a-year-a go-by-The-Fire-Up-Gang. Now-I-understand-that-you-want-to-give-them-a-tast e-of-their-own-medicene-but-you-need-to-realize-th at-you're-never-gonna-get-away-with-it-because-we' re-gonna-hunt-you-down-and…

Ethon interrupts in anger: Will you shut up already?!

Rev: Okay-okay-I'll-shut-up. Why-should-I-be-the-one-to-keep-talking? I'm-not-the-kind-of-guy-that…

Ethon grabs his beak: Shut up shuttin up!

Rev: (He lets go) Okay, sorry. How do you know are names anyway?

Ethon: You'll find out soon enough. Do you have a female named Cassidy?

Rev: Well yeah. We sent her away from here incase it was dangerous. She's with Lexi and Sarah.

Sgt. Albrecht puts down his gun: So you think you're gonna get rid of men for us?

Ethon: Oh it gets better. You know speaking of Cassidy…I believe she was raped by a couple of guys, like Funboy or Tin-Tin. And speaking of him, he's really a guy that should never have played with knives. Like the jacket?

Ace: So you are the guy that murdered him.

Ethon: It's funny you should say that chief…he was already dead. 1 year ago…from the very moment he touched her. They'll all dead…they just don't know it yet.

Ace: Hey, you just called me chief. No one hasn't called me that since…since.

All the Loonatics start to think that something was up with Ethon.

Ethon: Since the incident. I know. You were all heart broken all year. But don't worry, if you give me this chance, I'll make sure they don't hurt anyone again…besides…it what she wished for.

Duck: Wish for? Is this some kind of joke? What is this wish…is there a genie anywhere?

Sgt. Albrecht: Wait a minute. Was it…a birthday wish?

Ethon: (Looks at him with a straight face) Yes. Cassidy's wish. She is the reason why am here.

Sgt. Albrecht: Cassidy

Ethon: And don't worry about Tech's body. I know it's missing. But it's a lot closer than you think.

A siren is heard from behind them and they all turn around to see the fire truck. They turn back only to see that Ethon had vanished.

Ace: He's gone.

Duck: He can't teleport can he? That's my thing.

They suddenly look to see a crow chirping and flying over there heads.

Rev: You know guys…I'm starting to think that there's something weird about this guy.

Slam: How did he know Tech was missing?

Sgt. Albrecht: And why did he say that Cassidy was the reason he's here?

Ace: And that crow up there. I wonder if Sarah knows more about that legend. We gotta regroup guys come on.

Sgt. Albrecht: You guys go find the girls, I'll stay here to see if anyone's in there.

The Loonatics leaves to find girls while Albrecht stays behind to find any injured citizens. He looks around and here the chirp again. The crow was standing on the edge of the roof, and there was Ethon again. Ethon gives him a nod and leaves the pawn shop by jumping from one building to another and following the crow as he intends to kill his next victim…Funboy.


	10. Chapter 10: No Time For Fun

The girls were still getting Sarah away from the explosion at the pawn shop, when all of a sudden it started to rain. Sarah decides to get out her skateboard to go faster.

Sarah: Do you think maybe the guys will be alright?

Cassidy: If I know them very well and I do, they can take care of themselves so don't worry about them.

Lexi: Be careful on that board it might be slippery.

Sarah: I try.

Sarah goes ahead of the girls while they try to jog along since their jetpacks would not work in the rain and they need to stay with Sarah. This would not last long however as Sarah accidentally curves off the sidewalk and onto the road with a truck headed her way.

Cassidy: Sarah…Watch Out!

Sarah Stops and looks at the truck. It was coming to fast for her to get away, when suddenly she sees a crow flying over head and is picked up by a dark figure and is back on the sidewalk. The girls are relieved that Sarah is okay but is confused about who was the one that saved her. As they move towards a streetlight, the face is shown. It was Ethon. When his hands touched her skin he gets a flashback of Sarah spending time with Cassidy before Cass was a member. He lets go as Sarah yells at the truck driver.

Sarah: Hey don't you know a kid on the road when you see one?!

Ethon: You know, he couldn't have stopped.

Sarah: He was being a jerk. What are you supposed to be a clown or something?

Ethon: Sometimes. You gotta be more careful in the rain. It can get a lot more slippery.

The girls run down to check on Sarah.

Cassidy: Are you okay Sarah?

Lexi: You really scared us.

Sarah: I'm alright. Just be thankful this guy here was at the right place at the right time.

Cassidy: Thank you. A little early to be dressing up don't you think?

Ethon: Just testing the costume for later. You never know if it's gonna turn out good or not.

Lexi: Well it is getting close to Halloween, and so far we…

Cassidy looks at Lexi after she said Halloween.

Lexi: Oh, sorry Cass.

Cassidy: It's okay Lex.

Ethon: What's the matter, did something happen?

Cassidy: Yes actually. We lost someone last Halloween. It was…painful.

Ethon: I'm sorry to hear that. Don't let the past bother you forever. Just try to move on and focus on the future.

Cassidy: Well, that's what I'm trying to do.

Lexi: I'm sorry we didn't your name.

Ethon: Ethon. And you must be Lexi Bunny and Cassidy Coyote of the Loonatics. And you must be Sarah. Darla's daughter right?

Sarah: Yeah…How did you know?

Ethon: We've met before.

Lexi: Have we?

Cassidy: Come to think of it…I feel like I've…seen you before.

Ethon: What are the odds? I understand Darla works at the Acme motel just over there.

Sarah: How do you know where my mom works?

Ethon: I'm sure you all met my little friend over there.

They turn to see the crow on a balcony.

Ethon: He knows where everyone is. I have a bad feeling that your mother is in trouble…and I need to help her.

Lexi: Hold on Ethon. No disrespect or anything…but I think we can help Darla ourselves, but thank you.

Ethon: If that is what you want to do…I'm not gonna stop you.

Sarah: Come on guys lets get out of the rain.

Cassidy: Yeah sure, thank you again.

Ethon: You have a problem with the rain?

Cassidy: Well yeah, it's been like this ever since that night.

The girls proceed ahead.

Ethon speaks in a familiar tone: It can't rain all the time.

Sarah: Tech?

Cassidy and Lexi turn around as soon as Sarah said Tech's name and Sarah turns around as well to see that is gone.

Sarah: I could've sworn.

Cassidy: You know he did look familiar.

Lexi: Let's not worry about that, lets get to the motel. I'll tell Ace to pick us up.

The girls head over to the Acme Motel just down the street to get out of the rain and maybe help Darla while waiting for Ace. They enter inside and sees Darla with somebody Cassidy recognizes. She attempts to move forward, but is stopped by Lexi.

Lexi: No Cass. It's not worth it. Just let me call Ace okay?

Sarah: Let me do it. I'm not afraid of him.

Sarah goes to the table where her mom is. The man with her was Funboy.

Sarah: Hi Mom.

Darla: You know I not off for a couple more hours right.

Sarah: I know.

Funboy: Come on kid beat it before I kill you.

Darla: Please no. Here, go get yourself something to eat okay?

Sarah: Somebody already bought me dinner…the police…and the Loonatics.

Funboy: The police…Hahahaha…and the Loonatics…hahaha.

Funboy suddenly gets punched to the floor by Cassidy who became angry of his attitude.

Funboy: What the f…Oh it's you.

Cassidy: Yeah that's right. I see you haven't changed a bit.

Funboy: Coarse not bitch. Tell me something. (Pulls out his gun) How did it feel when you killed my boy?

Cassidy: What?

Darla: What?

Funboy: Don't play dumb with me. We know you murdered Tin-Tin.

Cassidy: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Darla: Seriously, Cassidy wouldn't do a thing like that. Even if she did want revenge she wouldn't do such a thing.

Lexi: Hey what's going on here?

Funboy: You're gonna pay for this bitch!

Darla: No, please put the gun away.

Funboy: Awww why won't you let me have fun?

Darla: I just don't want anyone to get hurt that's all. Please don't hurt them.

Funboy: Alright. I'll allow you to live girls. But next time, you gonna get it. You, meet me upstairs. (Funboy goes to the staircase)

Cassidy: Darla, why would you be with that man…after what he did to me…and Tech?!

Darla: I'm sorry Cassidy…If I don't what they say they'll kill Sarah.

Cassidy: You didn't have to sell out like this…I thought we were friends.

Darla: Cassidy listen…

Cassidy: No…you listen. I have tried my best to help you and your daughter and this is the thanks you give me. I wanted to get you out of your addiction but it looks like I can't do that. I hope it puts you out of your misery!

Cassidy Storms towards the restroom.

Lexi: Cass…Cass wait!

Darla: No Lex…Let her go. She's right.

Funboy: Lets go Darla!

Darla: Make sure she's okay.

Lexi: Okay.

While Lexi goes to the restroom to check on Cassidy, Darla heads to the stairs and Sarah goes to the counter and buys a soft drink.

Sarah: Thanks. Keep the change. Sorry you had to hear that.

Man: It's okay. I hear that all the time. Your mother is really struggling huh?

Sarah: Yeah.

In the restroom, Lexi finds Cassidy in the stall crying.

Lexi: Cass…you okay?

Cassidy: No. If only Tech was here. He'd do something about it. And maybe have his arms around me right now.

Lexi: I could give you a hug if you want.

Cassidy: Okay. You've always been a good friend to me Lexi.

Lexi: That's what friends are for Cass. I'm sure Tech would do something if he was here.

They give each other a hug and Cassidy finally settles down. Meanwhile upstairs, Darla and Funboy were going to get it on. He injects her left arm with a needle filled with morphine. Meanwhile just outside, Ethon and the crow where underneath them. The crow flies into the room first and Darla is the first to notice.

Darla: There's a big fucking bird over there.

Funboy turns around to see the crow sitting on his tv.

Funboy: It's a scrout…hahahahaha. Hey little birdy. Hey little birdy.

While Funboy taunts the bird. Ethon appears on the windowsill and walks into the room.

Ethon: Oh Funboy.

Ethon psychotically spins his head on a light bulb.

Funboy: What the fuck?

Ethon walks towards him and pretends to stab him.

Funboy: Hey, don't do that man! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! (Pulls out his gun) You're gonna pick up your bird and leave now.

Ethon moves forward and sits down on a chair not intimidated and puts his hand on the gun barrel.

Ethon: Take your shot Funboy. Make sure it counts.

Funboy: Ha…you…are seriously fucked up.

Funboy shoots the gun making a huge hole in Ethon's hand and Ethon screams in pain and walks away slowly.

Funboy: Bingo! He shoots…he scores!

Ethon turns to the couple with Funboy laughing his head off, but Ethon starts laughing too as he shows him his wounded hand beginning to regenerate.

Ethon Hahahahah. Wooo! Waaahooo! Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha!

Funboy: Jesus Christ.

Ethon: Jesus Christ. The son of God. The man of miracles. The good lord himself. There was a joke about him, maybe you've heard it. Jesus Christ walks into a hotel…

Funboy shoots him again.

Ethon: He hands the caretaker 3 nails and asks…

He shoots Ethon once more.

Funboy: Don't you ever fucking die?!

Ethon: Can you put me up for the night?

Ethon smacks his hand causing him to shoot himself and he collapses on his bed. Ethon jumps on the bed as Darla heads for the bathroom. The wound is on Funboy's leg and Ethon has the gun.

Funboy: Look what you did…to my sheets.

Funboy then passes out as Ethon throws the gun away. He then takes him and drags him towards the washroom. Darla is still inside crying and hoping the coyote doesn't kill her, as the door is kicked open by Ethon and he sees her in the corner. He continues to drag him and outs him in the bathtub. He then has flashbacks of Funboy about to rape Cassidy in the church. Darla grabs a shaving tool to protect herself as Ethon turns on the showerhead and turns to Darla.

He moves towards her and she begins to scream and try to use the shaving tool. He stops her and throws it away. He then takes her to the front of a mirror.

Darla: Nooooooo! Nooooo! Please no! Ahhhhhh…haaaa…haaaaa.

Ehton puts his hand on her forehead.

Ethon: Look…Mother is the name for God…on the lips and hearts of all children. Do you understand?

He takes hold of her arm and she sees all the morphine she was injected with come out of it.

Ethon: Morphine is bad for you.

After seeing all the morphine come out of her arm, Ethon lets go of her and she is relieved that he will not kill her.

Darla: How did you do that?

Ethon Magic. How do you feel?

Darla: I feel…better. But Cassidy, I just hope she forgives me.

Ethon: I'm sure she will. Don't let this or him ruin your firendship. Go to her, talk to her, help her.

Ethon suddenly hears noise outside. He peeks over the window in the bathroom and sees Lexi, Cassidy and Sarah being picked up by Ace, Duck and Rev. They drive off and he returns to her. He then puts his hands on her head.

Ethon: Your daughter is out there on the streets waiting for you. I'm sure she could be at HQ by now. But in the meantime you could use some rest. Save your strength. You'll need it.

Darla looks into his eyes and suddenly sees who he is.

Darla: Tech…but you died. How did you…

Ethon: I think there are just two people to solve that. Your friend…and your daughter.

Darla looks at Funboy and runs off out of the room and downstairs to the exit. Apparently one of Top Dollar's henchmen was there. It was Grange talking to Gideon about the explosion at the pawn shop. He goes to the staircase and pulls his gun. Meanwhile Ethon is just exiting the washroom when all of a sudden from behind he is struck by Funboy and the shaving tool and falls to the floor.

Funboy: You fuck face!

Funboy snorts powder and proceeds to kill Ethon. He stabs him again with the tool, but then Ethon gets on top of him and tries to choke him out. Funboy grabs a beer bottle and smashes it over his head. He goes to finish it, when Ethon jabs him with the morphine needle in his gut. He grabs a few more and goes to finish Funboy off instead. Grange is getting closer to his room with an assault riffle in hand.

Funboy: Wait man…that's too much man…you're wasting it…this hurts.

Ethon: This will come soon…but first…your friends. T-bird and Skank. Where?

Grange has finally approached his room. He opens the door to see Funboy and his chest covered in morphine needles. He turns to the window to see Ethon.

Ethon: Shhhhhhhh.

Ethon then jumps out of the window and Grange goes after him. But when he poked his head out…Ethon was gone. Nowhere in sight. Grange then proceeds to Funboy who is almost dead and sees the needles being surrounded by the crow symbol on his chest made by the shaving tool.


	11. Chapter 11: The Legend

1 hour after Funboy's fatal death, Sgt. Albrecht gets a phone call from Brad, who informs him of the murder. Sgt. Albrecht is at his apartment he rented while he stays in Acmetropolis to find the Fire Up Gang. He tells him that he may know who murdered him, and will try to find him. But he is about to have unexpected company.

Sgt. Albrecht: Funboy's dead huh?

Brad: Yes sir. He was found with many needles filled with morphine on his chest… a drug overdose. And you're not going to believe this…but that symbol of that bird in the ally is on his chest too.

Sgt. Albrecht: I see. Brad, I think I know who the murderer is.

Brad: You do? Who?

Sgt. Albrecht: That I'm not sure. I did see his face though. He looked like he just came back from the grave.

Brad: What?

Sgt. Albrecht: Uh…never mind what I said. You let me worry about this guy. I'm gonna try to get him to talk in the mean time try to make contact with the Loonatics first thing in the morning and try to get them to make Sarah tell them more about a legend we've been hearing about. Maybe that will lead us to this whole case.

Brad: Will do sir. Good night.

Sgt. Albrecht: Good night Brad.

As soon as he hangs up, he hears a noise in his kitchen. He immediately grabs his gun from the table and slowly walks up to the kitchen to see who was in his apartment. He then hides behind the doorway and hears footsteps. He gets his gun ready and turns to fire, when suddenly he stopped to see that someone is in his apartment. It was Ethon and the crow that was in his kitchen.

Ethon: Sorry. Did I scare you?

Sgt. Albrecht: A little bit. We were just talking about you. Saying that you murdered Funboy.

Ethon: You know what he did to Cassidy…and Darla. To be honest, that fucking junkie got what he deserved. He was the one that shot me after all.

Sgt. Albrecht: Wait. He shot you? So you do actually have a personal rivalry with these guys?

Ethon: It's not just a rivalry. It's also revenge. You do remember me saying that it is what she wished for right?

Sgt. Albrecht: I remember you saying that, yes. And I also remember that you just broke into my apartment and sorry buddy but no pets allowed.

Ethon: Don't worry I'll be out in a few minutes. I just came to get something to eat and drink…if that's okay with you.

Sgt. Albrecht: Normally in a situation like this, I'd say no. But judging by your looks you look like you need something badly so go right ahead.

Ethon grabs a couple of hamburgers and cooks them on the stove in a pan. A few minutes later he finishes and places them in buns. He enters the living room and gives one of them to Albrecht, figuring he might want one to. He then notices a CD on the table with the band Three Days Grace 3000.

Ethon: You a fan of Three Days Grace 3000?

Sgt. Albrecht: Uh no. Barry just gave it to me as a souvenir, mostly to see how Tech did in the band. I'll admit he's got a good voice. It's a shame that he had his life stolen from him.

Ethon: Was he the singer?

Sgt. Albrecht: Yeah. He also plays the guitar for occasions. He used his middle name for the band. (He takes the CD) As a matter of fact it should be right about…

He points at the name and suddenly stops as he reads the name Tech used while he was with the band. It read Ethon Coyote. His eyes then widen and slowly turns his head to Ethon.

Ethon: Are you sure you're not a fan, because you look like you want my autograph.

Sgt. Albrecht: I'm… gonna get the drinks. I think I've been working too hard.

Ethon: No, no. Allow me.

Sgt. Albrecht: Are…you like…a ghost?

Ethon: Boo! Hahahahaha. Sorry, you had me at ghost. And as you can see…I'm back from the dead. I was brought back by my friend here.

Sgt. Albrecht: My God it is true. The crow legend is real.

Ethon: Not all legends come true Sgt. This one came from a very special birthday.

Sgt. Albrecht: Cassidy. She brought you back. I still don't understand I mean…you were in surgery for 30 hours and I was right there hoping you'd make it and…

Ethon: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You were where?

Sgt. Albrecht: At the hospital. With you.

Ethon: Let me see.

Ethon touches Albrecht's head, puts his thumbs over his eyes and closes his own. He then sees a flashback with him being operated by doctors and sees Sgt. Albrecht in the back round. He then lets go and falls on a chair.

Sgt. Albrecht: Are you alright?

Ethon: Don't touch me! (Breathes hard) I…I saw you. You were there. That's what I had to go through? No wonder I still feel pain in my chest.

Sgt. Albrecht: Hehehe. You know I was hoping you'd make it. I was hoping you'd help us out. Maybe work with you. But since then we never tracked them down.

Ethon: I understand. You don't have you worry about Darla anymore. I think she'll get herself out of that addiction she has. Hopefully she and Cass will still be friends.

Sgt. Albrecht: I'll see to it that their friendship is still intact.

Ethon takes a picture of him and a woman: Is this your wife?

Sgt. Albrecht: Yeah, well not anymore. We're getting a divorce.

Ethon: I see.

Sgt. Albrecht picks up a cigarette and attempts to smoke it, but Ethon takes it and smokes it himself.

Ethon: You shouldn't smoke these. They'll kill you.

Albrecht laughs as Ethon and his bird finishes his burger and drink and attempts to leave.

Sgt. Albrecht: You're not gonna disappear into thin air again are you?

Ethon: Actually I was thinking about using the front door.

Sgt. Albrecht: Alright. Hey listen. I'm sorry about what happened to you.

Ethon: I know.

Ethon leaves the apartment and Albrecht turns off the light. The next day, The Loonatics and Sarah at the request of Brad are at the library which is where Sarah learned the legend of the crow. Brad, Neil and Barry are there as well.

Barry: So what's this thing about a supernatural bird?

Ace: Well what Sarah told us it has supernatural powers that can bring people back from the dead. Maybe it has something to do Tech's body's disappearance. Hey Sarah, where did you find that legend.

Sarah: Where else…in this book of myths and legends. This is where I found the legend very interesting.

Rev: Hey Cass, you okay?

Cassidy: I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking.

Rev: Look, I'm really sorry about you and Darla, but we need to focus more on finding Tech's body okay?

Cassidy: You're right Rev, let's go.

Duck: So this is the crow legend? Looks more like rubbish to me?

Lexi: Maybe Duck, but for some reason this might lead to what's been happening lately.

Slam: Find anything?

Sarah: Yep it's right here. This is it. This talks about the crow and what it has rumored to do. It says here that just looking into it's eyes gets you to think you've been hypnotized. Here is a crow flying over a grave. It says here that some people believe it was carrying the soul and bringing it to the spirit world. Now here is where it gets interesting. Years ago there have been many rumors that people started seeing strange looking people being guided by the crow. There've been many reports back then that people have been murdered and is symbolized. The job for them is to kill those who stole their lives and finally rest. Although I found another thing in this.

Neil: And what would that be?

Sarah: It's here. It says that the person who has been resurrected by the crow also has the option of having their life back and live once more. But in order to do that, they must choose another living person to take their place in the afterlife.

Brad: So you're saying that it's a life for a life?

Sarah: Pretty Much.

Cassidy: As much as this seems interesting I don't know what this has to do with Tech.

Ace: Well that's what we're gonna find out. We also need to find this guy again and hope he doesn't cause any trouble.

Cassidy: You saw him too?

Rev: You-mean-a-coyote-with-a-pale-face-and-black-lips- and-eyelids-and-long-hair?

Cassidy: Yeah that's him. We met down the street.

Suddenly they hear a voice in the back round.

Voice: He saved mine and my daughters life.

They all turn around to see a younger looking Darla.

Cassidy: Darla? Is that you?

Darla: Yes. A new Darla.

Cassidy: My gosh. You look…amazing.

Darla: Thanks to that guy we saw last night. He cured me. I feel like my young self again. I'm sorry about our fight. I hope we can still be friends.

Cassidy: Oh Darla, I thought you'd never get over it.

They hug each other.

Darla: Hi Sarah.

Sarah: Hi mom.

Darla: So, you're gonna try to find him?

Duck: That's right. And we're gonna tell that to layoff and let us deal with the gang for a change.

Barry: I don't know Duck. Whoever this guy is, he's beating us to the punch.

Brad: Or the kill.

Neil: Hey, don't get smart man.

Ace: Hey, hey break it up guys. We gotta find him as soon as possible. Now we know that he has been targeting the Fire Up Gang. Tin-Tin and Funboy are dead, which means T-Bird and Skank are next.

Lexi: You know Ace now that you've mentioned those guys, Tech did mention last year that they were working for someone besides Andrew.

Barry: Top Dollar. That's who they were working for. He is a drug dealer, makes a lot of money selling dope and crack and all other junk. He has some henchmen as well. Gideon was one of them.

Rev: We-gotta-find-T-Bird-and-Skank-before-he-does.

Neil: It's gonna be tough but there no doubt he's coming out tonight.

Ace: Alright gang, lets strategize.

As Ace talks strategy with gang, Barry suddenly here's a sound coming from outside. It sounded like a guitar. The guitar was playing 3 buildings away with a solo that Barry has heard before.

Barry: I know that solo. Tech played it once.

Neil: Hey Barry come here.

Barry: Oh right. I'm coming.

As Barry returns to the group, we now head to the building where the solo was coming from. Ethon was playing the guitar on the roof and is awaiting nightfall to strike again.

Ethon: T-Bird and Skank. Pretty odd names don't ya think.

The bird beside him chirps back.

Ethon: That figures. Apparently what Funboy told us is that every night they go to a specific convenient store. Well if they think they're beverages, smokes and snacks are gonna help them calm there nerves when it's their time…well there in for one heck of a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12: The Bird is T'd Off

The day then turned to night. The Loonatics and their LAPD allies plan to find Skank and T-Bird before Ethon does. Ace earlier did inform Zadavia

of the situation with The Fire Up Gang and The Crow and she said that she will pick up the location for them later on. They decide to go it alone for now and will notify the LAPD if they need back up. They decide to wait at the hot dog stand for Zadavia to give them the right location.

Ace: Thanks for dinner doc. We really appreciate it.

Man: No, no trouble at all. Happy to serve the greatest heroes the city has ever had. Well next to The Crow of course.

Duck: Come again?

Man: You know, that creepy looking coyote that's been famous for the last 2 nights. I mean you guys are great and have been for years but that guy…man…he takes it to the next level. No disrespect or anything. That's just my opinion.

Ace: Yeah, we know. He's been really mysterious lately. In fact we think he has something to do with Tech's missing body.

Man: I don't know man. To be honest, he kinda looked just like Tech. As if they could be brothers or something.

Cassidy: Really? You think that?

Man shrugs his shoulders.

Rev: Now-that-you-mentioned-it-sir,-he-did-have-somewha t-of-a-resemblance-to-Tech.

Lexi: Have you ever heard about a legend of the crow?

Man: Oh yeah, I've heard of it. From Sarah mostly. That legend might tag into what ever you're looking for. Let me be the first to wish you all the best of luck.

Ace: Thank you.

Man: Want a hotdog to go Slam?

Slam: Thank you sir.

Slam as usual eats the hotdog fast. Suddenly Zadavia comes on Ace's communicator.

Zadavia: Loonatics. I have the location of the 2 remaining members of The Fire Up Gang.

Ace: Thanks Zadavia. Where are they?

Zadavia: They are at a convenient store at 69 Norman Drive. Unfortunately they won't be alone for long. I also found a black bird following a vehicle they were riding in.

Lexi: Oh no. That bird is the crow. It belongs to Ethon.

Rev: We-better-get-there-before-it's-too-late!

Zadavia: Hurry Loonatics. You don't have much time. Zadavia out.

The Loonatics head out to find them before it's too late. Meanwhile downtown at the motel where the gang's hide out is. Gideon was explaining to Top Dollar about the dark coyote assassin coming to end their lives.

Gideon: And then he just blew up my business and set me on fire. Do you realize how much I paid for those items?

Grange: Relax will you?

Top Dollar: So he is the one who's been murdering my men huh? Hey Andrew…I think Gideon here found your murderer.

Andrew: He may have killed them yes, but I still think my sister is up to it. What did he say his name was?

Gideon: Ethon Coyote. He said his name was Ethon Coyote.

Andrew: Ethon?

Myca: You know him?

Andrew: Well no of course not. But I have heard that name before. That was Tech E. Coyote's middle name.

Top Dollar: Tech E. Coyote. Didn't we get rid of him?

Andrew: Yes we did. And that bitch is next. For some reason though that name has gotten me puzzled.

Top Dollar: We'll get to that in a sec my friend, but you Gideon…you have failed me. You should've killed that man when you had the chance.

Gideon: I did try to kill him. I shot him in the chest…but he just regenerated right in front of me. It's like he was already dead. But I'll figure something out. Please give me another chance. I'll find his weakness, please don't kill me.

Top Dollar: Of course. You're free to go.

Gideon gets up and sets to leave…or so he thought as Top Dollar pulls out a sword and jabs him in his gut and slices his neck.

Top Dollar: Grange, Andrew. Would you be so kind to escort Gideon out?

Andrew: Sure.

Grange: With pleasure.

Myca: What shall we do with the Loonatics?

Top Dollar: They can join they're little friend in death. Like what Gideon said, we will find his weakness.

Meanwhile back at the city, the Loonatics are getting closer the their location on there flying motorcycles.

Ace: We're almost there Loonatics. Just keep your eyes open for you know who.

Lexi: Got it Ace.

Rev: I-don't-see-anything-yet.

Cassidy: Wait…I see something. It's them, T-Bird and Skank. There at the store alright.

Duck: Lets go down there and show them who's boss!

Cassidy: For once Duck. I agree with you. Lets get to ground level.

Ace: Good idea Cass.

They ride onto the road and proceed with their mission to find the remaining members. They stop near it and hide so they do not spot them. Suddenly, Cassidy hear a chirping sound above her.

Cassidy: Ace? Look.

Ace looks up to see The Crow above The Loonatics.

Ace: Oh brother.

Rev: He's here…isn't he?

Slam: Eyes open.

Lexi: Here they come guys.

T-Bird and Skank step outside for a smoke as they talk about their friends death.

Skank: Listen mate, this guy has really made an impact here. I mean he's killed Tin-Tin and Funboy and you know we're next, right? We've never seen this and he's already messing with us.

T-Bird: Hey, hey listen. We're gonna get even with this motherfucker here alright? Don't be such a coward. We don't have room for pussies. So either man up or go away. (Skank nods) There you go mate. Now don't worry, once we rid of this guy…The Loonatics are next.

Ace: Yikes. They certainly got a death wish don't they? Hey Duck, do you see him anywhere?

Duck: Unless you're talking about that bird up there, no.

Lexi: I got a bad feeling about this though.

Rev: Looks-like-T-Bird-is-getting-in-his-car. Look-for-anything-he-might-carry-out-later-like-gu ns-and-explosives.

Ace: Will do Rev. Now we need to…

Lexi: Wait, what was that?

Lexi heard a taping sound coming from the front of the store.

Duck: I didn't here anything.

The sound comes up again.

Lexi: There it is again.

Ace: What's the matter Lex?

Lexi: There's a taping sound somewhere. It's close to the store.

The sound gets louder.

Ace: Hey I here it too. It's getting louder.

Slam: Hey. (Slam points to the car and showing that it's T-Bird taping on the front side of the wheel.)

Duck: Oh. It's only him putting out a cigarette. The nerve of some people.

Suddenly the taping sounds return. At first they thought T-Bird was making those sounds again, only to discover that he is not moving at all. Then Cassidy notices something happening at the back of the car as she sees a hand taping on the window.

Cassidy: Guys…I don't think that was T-Bird making that sound. In fact…I don't think he's alone in there.

They all look at the car and T-Bird is still waiting for Skank to finish shopping. Suddenly T-Bird hears something going on in the back. He pulls out his gun and looks behind him to see that there was nothing there. Still with gun in hand he turns to the front when suddenly another gun is pointing at his head and he looked in his rearview mirror to see that Ethon was in his car.

Ethon: Oh I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?

T-Bird: What the fuck are you supposed to be?

Ethon: I'm your passenger. (He takes his gun, opens the window and throws it away) Drive.

Skank finally comes out of the store, only to see that T-Bird is driving without him. He calls on him to come back and then he spots The Loonatics on the scene.

Skank: Oh fuck.

Skank sees a man unlocking his car. He runs over there to push him away, steal his keys and take the car to catch up with T-Bird.

Ace: Damn! Come on Loonatics…let's follow them!

Lexi: We gotta hurry!

The Loonatics get on there motorcycles and ride to follow the other vehicles. The chase is on as they race through the streets. Meanwhile T-Bird and Ethon have a little conversation.

T-Bird: So you're the motherfucker who murdered my boys huh?

Ethon: How did you know?

T-Bird: Took a shot. You listen to me, nobody fucks the Fire Up Gang you here me? No matter what you do to me, they'll find you and end you.

Ethon: Let them try. After what you did…I won't let any of your men walk out alive. Turn right here. Now then, just let grab my stuff.

T-Brid: What stuff? What is that?

Ethon: Stuff I need to finish the job. Now tell me? Do you remember your 2 dead men walking raping a female coyote, then her real mate would show up and suddenly feel a large amount of rage after witnessing what he thought was the disgusting thing he'd ever saw, and then would bite a huge chunk out of your shoulder before being shot 6 times in the chest and falling to the concrete?

T-Bird: Yeah, I remember that. That fucking animal should've been put in an animal institution rather than dying. How do you know that anyway?

Ethon: You'll find out soon enough. Drive to the docks…now!

Meanwhile behind them, Skank is still trying to follow up, when he notices The Loonatics hot on his trail.

Skank: You all want to fight dirty? I can fight dirty.

Skank pulls out his gun, rolls down the window and starts firing at them.

Lexi: He's loaded Ace!

Ace: Of coarse you realize this means war.

Ace then uses his laser vision and Skank ducks just in time.

Cassidy: Oh no you don't!

Cassidy uses her ability to levitate the back part of the car and then causes one of the tires to explode. Skank hesitated, but he is still on the move. Lexi tries her brain blast, but misses. Duck even used his egg power.

Duck: This guy won't quit will he?

Rev: Don't-worry-him,-we-need-to-focus-on-the-guys-ahea d-of-them.

Cassidy: Looks like there heading for the docks.

Ace: Come on guys, we can't lose them now!

Ace uses one of Tech's weapons and uses it. It passes Skank and then sails over Ethon and T-Bird.

Ethon: Excuse me for a minute. Don't even think about stopping.

Ethon opens a sunroof and climbs out halfway. Skank sees Ethon raising his hand. His eyes along with his hand begins to glow.

Slam: Huh?

Ace: What the?

Ethon looks up and uses these powers to levitate a heavy metal block from a building. Unlock others, Skank immediately recognizes him as the one Loonatic they killed.

Skank: No fucking way.

Meanwhile The Loonatics are also shocked by this.

Ace: Loonatics? Something tells me we're getting closer to solving this mystery.

Ethon then lets go of the block as it hit's the engine of Skank's car. Skidding on the road, Skank tries to hold on for dear life. The Loonatics immediately turn their rockets on and fly over head. They return to ground level and head for the docks. By the time they get their, they see Ethon with T-Brid.

Ace: There they are.

Duck: What is he doing to him?

Rev: It-looks-like-he's-taping-him-to-the-seat-of-the-c ar.

Lexi: We gotta stop him.

Ace: Wait guys. It just came to me. If we interfere, he'll kill us. I don't mean to act like a coward or anything…but I'd rather confront him face to face. Let him do what he want's. When he's finished, then we'll deal with him.

Rev: Are you crazy?!

Ace: No, just smart.

T-Bird: Please man, don't kill me. I'll give you anything you want. Jewelry, diamonds, money you name it. Please don't kill me.

Skank comes over and hides trying to recuperate. Ethon then pulls out more tape and stares at T-Bird. T-Bird then realizes how he knew the story.

T-Bird: Oh my God! You came back, but you're dead man! You can't come back! We killed you!

Ethon tapes his mouth shut.

Ethon: Sorry to disappoint you. But you disappointed me first.

Ethon starts the car and it drives onto the dock as T-Bird watches in horror. As soon as it hit's the water, the car explodes. Skank who also watched in horror ran off to tell Top Dollar have happened. Ethon then grabs a lighter and drops it onto the ground to reveal a giant flaming symbol and walks off with the crow on it's shoulder.

Ace: Hold it right there.

Ethon: Can I help you?

Ace: Look Ethon…we don't want any trouble. We just want answers. Are you really indestructible?

Ethon: Take your sword and drive it through me.

Ace willingly takes his sword and drive it through as Ethon told him to. Ethon begins to go down, but quickly gets up to Ace's surprise. He pulls it out to watch Ethon chest quickly regenerate.

Ethon: As you can see, I'm already dead.

Lexi: Why are you doing this?

Ethon: You forgot what they did to her? They hurt her…They raped her.

Cassidy: You're talking about me aren't you. I understand you may feel bad for me but killing people isn't gonna solve anything. But I did appreciate it that you helped Darla. And speaking of which…that night you saved Sarah. She grew suspicious about you since then. She's says she knows who you are. And feel you know where Tech's body is.

Rev: Yeah-that's-right. Come-clean-man,-where-is-Tech?

Slam: Where is he?!

Duck: Don't make us squeal the answer out of you.

Suddenly a voice is heard from the back round.

Voice: Loonatics! Wait!

It was Sgt. Albrecht.

Sgt. Albrecht: Don't do anything. You don't understand.

Ace: Back off Sgt. We got this.

Sgt. Albrecht: Ace, listen! He know where Tech's body is. But unfortunately you can't see it.

Duck: What are you talking about?

Sgt. Albrecht: Do you remember the time that he said Tech's body is closer than we think? The answer is simple. The legend is true. Tech's body…walks on this earth. He…is standing…right…behind you.

After hearing those words, all eyes of the Loonatics widen in shock. They turn around to look at Ethon. Realizing that the legend was indeed true. And also realizing that Ethon was Tech all along. Sgt. Albrecht shows them the album of which he discovered the truth, and they see the Ethon name on it, and knowing that Tech was the lead singer of the band.

Ace: T…Tech? You're…alive?

Ethon/Tech: You said it chief.

Rev: I…don't…believe it.

Cassidy: No…it's impossible. It can't be you. Funboy…he killed you.

Tech walks up to her and shows her the wedding ring he got back.

Tech: It's me Cass. I came back…for you. I said before that…all I could give you in return is my soul. You're the main reason I'm here today. On your birthday you wished that the people that ruined your life would get the justice they deserved. I'm sorry that this isn't what you hoped for, but this is what I have been chosen to do. Is that doesn't convince you…maybe this will.

Tech suddenly kisses Cassidy and she is shocked at first, but went with it as she felt the familiar feeling she got every time she and Tech kissed in the past. Their lips separate and Cassidy sees her husband she lost by looking closely in his eyes.

Cassidy: It is you. My gosh…I didn't know…I'm sorry.

Tech: It's okay Cass. If you want to know if anyone was snooping in HQ on your birthday it was me. I just wanted to see you before I left. I went to the lab and that's where I became this. I also made a recording there. You'll find it by the mirror case. I need to go now okay?

Cassidy: Okay. I love you.

Tech: And I love you.

They hug each other with all their love. Ace, Lex, Duck, Slam and Rev got over to join. Afterwards they watch Tech and the crow head for the city and Ace holds Cass who is crying over the fact that her husband was alive by the shoulder giving her comfort, hoping that this mission would come to an end.


End file.
